The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul
by Grining Prey
Summary: What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan? Team Seven Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul**

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan?

* * *

Lying on the forest bottom Sasuke pondered why he could not get the tree walking exercise down. Just a few hours ago Naruto had surpassed him by actuating making it to a branch fifty feet from the ground, while he UCHIHA a Sasuke was a whole fifteen feet behind him. How had the dope gotten so good in just a short amount of time he couldn't figure it out the dope was a no name loser, while he hailed from the prestigious Uchiha Clan, famous for there ability to copy almost any ninjutsu, genjutsu, and been able to copy taijutsu stance. Saskue continued to ponder over this until he slowly drifted into sleep not to be awakened until morning.

* * *

Haku left the hideout that she and Zabuza where staying at until there current mission was over. She had left early that morning to find some herbs to help Zabuza heal. Haku walked until she spotted several of the herbs that she could use to make into medicine. While pulling the herbs out of the ground Haku noticed a sleeping boy, but not just any sleeping boy for this boy was a ninja one of the genin that helped that Kakashi beat Zabuza to be specific.

Despite her peaceful nature Haku could not fight off the urge to kill this boy. She calmly stood up and walked over to where the boy was resting, slowly she crouched down until she was resting with her knees on the ground. Reaching out for the boy's neck with every intention of killing him Haku came to her senses and redirected her hand to where it was shaking the boy's shoulder, "hey wake up, you could catch a cold sleeping on the ground like that."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes trying to see who was shaking him. In front of his line of vision was what appeared to be a normal civilian girl taking a stroll, but Sasuke knew better than that, looking at the way the girl was dressed Sasuke noticed that her clothes where that of a rich material something he knew would be impossible to get with the poverty in this village, and if it was owned before such harsh times it probably would have been sold within a second for food. On top of that the girl smelt nice like she just took a shower last night something the people of this village obviously could not afford.

Seeing the boy stare at her with his cobalt eyes Haku got worried. If she had to kill this boy that Kakashi would surely come looking for him and then there was the fact that Kakashi may already be back to one-hundred percent, so if he was able to track down the boy's killer Zabuza could easily be killed. Haku had to distract him with something, "you know it's rude to stare at people right."

Sasuke couldn't help but to blush he had not even noticed he was staring at the girl for so long, "so who are you." Sasuke asked in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Well my name is Haku, and you certainly don't have any manners since you're suppose to give your name before asking for someone else's," Haku was quite proud of herself, she had nearly dodged a bullet there.

"Hn," Sasuke could not thank of an answer for that. This girl she was different, she wasn't eying him like a dog does a piece of meat, and back in leaf right around now he would have been asked out on a date five or six times.

"Well would you mind helping me gather some herbs for my friend, you see he fell through some rotting wood at the docks the other day and got really scratched up, so I want to help him get better." At least Haku wasn't completely lying she did want to help her friend get better but he was hurt by something completely different.

Deciding that he had nothing else to do Sasuke got to work helping Haku pick the herbs. "Is this what they look like?" Sasuke inspected the weed like thing he had pulled from the ground; in truth he knew nothing about plants. He figured that a plant was a plant and nothing more and if it didn't help him defeat Itachi then it wasn't worth his time.

Looking over at Sasuke Haku noticed the plant in his hand, "Yes that is exactly what I'm looking for." Getting back to work Haku remembered something, "hey you never did tell me your name."

"It's Sasuke."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei where do you think Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura looked over at her sensei. He had his nose in his perverted novel when he replied.

"Hmm if I know Sasuke like I thank I do he was probably so frustrated last night that Naruto figured out the tree climbing exercise before him that he is still out there trying to get a head start." Looking up from his book Kakashi noticed that Naruto was about to leave, "Naruto where are you going?"

"I'm going out to train some more because if Sasuke and keep it up than so can I, believe it!" just as Naruto was about to head out he noticed a bento box hanging from a string right in front of his face, "Huh, what's this for."

"It's for Sasuke he probably hasn't eaten in awhile." Kakashi answered. "Give it to him when you see alright Naruto."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." And with that Naruto headed out the door towards the forest.

Br

"Thank you for all your help Sasuke-san." Haku was sitting next to Sasuke looking at the basket that was full of herbs for Zabuza.

"Hn," Sasuke looked over at Haku she was pretty but she was just a common citizen and he wasn't ready for any type of relationship he only hoped that Haku didn't ask him out on a date.

"Sasuke-san I have to ask you something, are you a ninja?" Haku was starting to like this boy she really hoped that Zabuza didn't make her kill him.

"Yes I am a ninja, why do you want to know?" Sasuke looked at her there was something familiar about he just could not put his finger on it yet.

"Well I was wondering if you had anyone precious to you. Someone that you would throw your life away with out hesitation to protect. Someone that you hold dear to you above any other," Haku looked at Sasuke she had to know what type of person he was, and this question was the perfect way to do that.

Turning his head to face Haku Sasuke thought of an answer, "All my precious people are dead I have no one else to protect." Sasuke, for a second, saw disappointment flash across Haku's angelic like face.

"Ah I see well it was nice meeting you Sasuke-san and thank you again for helping me pick some herbs, I have a feeling that we will meet each other again." Standing up Haku brushed her self off and walked away. Had she stay for just one more measly minute she would have meet an interesting hyperactive blonde ninja.

* * *

Inside the mirrors of ice Sasuke was not doing so well even with the help of his sharingan Sasuke could not seem to locate the fake Hunter-nin inside her jutsu she was just moving to fast. Though he would never admit it Sasuke really hoped that help would come soon. And that's when it happened, Naruto arrived accompanied by some smoke, fireworks and a shuriken that cut the Hunter-nin's mask but it was still attached to her face.

Br

Kakashi watched Naruto appear on the bridge in a puff of smoke, fireworks, and some well aimed shuriken. Wanting to lecture his quickly progressing student in the art of the ninja Kakashi was too late to react when he saw Zabuza throw several suriken in Naruto's direction. "Naruto! Look out!!" To his horror Kakashi watched each and every suriken strike his student with deadly aim.

Kakashi had had enough of this game he was playing, but just as he was about to bend down and take off his weights he saw 'Naruto' burst into smoke. Looking around for his real student Kakashi had thought he heard someone arguing off in the distance. Seeing that it was coming from the ice dome Kakashi figured out just where the blond headed class clown of a ninja went. Turing his attention back to Zabuza Kakashi spoke, "you're a lucky man Zabuza for if that had been my real student I would have stopped holding back."

"What do you mean "holding back" Hatake?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi like he was insane. "That is exactly what I mean Zabuza or would you care to find out exactly how much stronger I really am?" And with that the fighting had started again.

* * *

"Psst Sasuke I snuck in to help you break out am I generous or what?" Naruto had some how gotten behind Sasuke with out him noticing it. "Y-you idiot, just what makes you think that we can get out of here now just because you're in here with me? It would have been better if you attacked from the out side while I attacked from the inside that was our only chance and you blew it!"

"OH fine if you didn't need my help you just could have just said so and I would have stayed with Sakura-chan to protect her!"

"You moron how could I have know that you when-stop staring at me dope!" Finally realizing that Naruto had not broke eye contact with him yet had really started to frustrate Sasuke, "Sasuke your eyes they're red and they each have these two little dots in them."

"Wha?!" looking into one of the mirrors Sasuke finally noticed it; he had awaken his kekkei-genkai the sharingan. 'So that's why I can see his movements so clearly but what does that matter at his speed my body can't keep up.' Looking over to where the fake Hunter-nin Sasuke noticed that she was waiting patiently in her mirrors. "If you two are done fighting like an old married couple I would like to end this after all I am not found of the idea of killing someone, so I would not like to lingerer on the subject more than I have to."

"Fine if that's what you want…" Sasuke started running through hand seals with practiced ease **'Katon: ****Gokakyu no Jutsu****' **aiming for the mirror Sasuke thought the fake hunter-nin was in he realized a torrent of flames from his mouth.

Looking for any type of damage Naruto confirmed Sasuke's fears, "It didn't do anything, not even a scratch!"

"Your pitiful flame will never melt my mirrors." Pulling out her sebon Haku threw them at the two confused genin. Suddenly the sebon where everywhere coming from all direction and none of them fake, "What the hell was that?! Where is the attack coming from, and where is the real one?" Naruto took the words right out of Sasuke's mouth; he too was wondering just how the fake Hunter-nin was doing it.

"Your eyes will never see the truth I…can't….be…caught!"

* * *

Reaching for his Hitai-ate that covered his left eye Kakashi saw Zabuza coming at him with a kunai aimed for his sharingan. Quickly Kakashi brought up his right hand and took the full force of the attack in the palm of his hand. With o kunai sticking out of ones hand you would thank that the owner of that hand would be at least wincing in pain but not Kakashi, years of pain had taught him to endure and not give the enemy the pleasure of causing harm to their foe. "You can taunt me all you want Zabuza about my "lack of finesse" but when it come straight down to it you're afraid…you're afraid of what I can do with the sharingan and what I am capable of myself!"

"HA if you think that you can use that more than once on me than you're sadly mistaken, for you see my apprentice is quit the genius, you see she can see something just one and develop a effective counter for it. So with out further ado** '****Kirigakure no Jutsu'**

'Not even Zabuza should be able to see through mist as thick as this, what's his game?' Looking around Kakashi tried to decide where Zabuza would strike from, "Tazuna!!"

Appearing right in front of Zabuza, Kakashi had no time to prepare for the oncoming zanpakutō. Zabuza saw his opportunity to kill the famous copy-cat ninja, "You're too late Kakashi!"

* * *

"Sasuke that sounded like…"

"I know Naruto." Both boys where worried now, they heard there female teammate scream the name of there sensei. "There's no time to worry about that now Kakashi-sensei is a jonin he can take care of him self but we have bigger things to worry about right now." Looking at Naruto Sasuke saw him snap back to reality, "right, right let's finish this Sasuke-teme." Naruto stood there smiling at his joke.

"Took the words right out of my mouth dope…"before Sasuke could finish his sentence he was hit in the legs with sebon stopping any further movement from his legs. "AHH! Kuso, Naruto I can't move get these sebon out of my legs quickly!"

Standing up and running towards Sasuke Naruto saw something in the corner of his eyes, he started picking up his pace he didn't know where he was getting this extra bit of speed but he didn't care if he didn't make it to Sasuke in time Sasuke would die.

* * *

Opening her eyes Sakura saw that her sensei was still in one piece but still had a pretty nasty cut on his chest. "Kakashi-Sensei he's gone again!!"

"Sakura don't move I'll finish this quickly as I can." Before Sakura could reply her sensei had all ready disappeared into the mist one again.

"So Zabuza do you truly believe that I could be killed so easily," Kakashi was hopping that Zabuza would reply to at least give him the general direction he was in. "You know I too was once part of the assassin corps. Let me show you some thing that I created with out the use of the sharingan… let me show you my own true art!"

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what was happening one minute the dope is running towards him at a speed that even his sharingan had problems keeping up with, and next he is standing in front of him with the fake Hunter-nin a few feet away from him appearing unconscious. "Heh looks like the great Uchiha Sasuke needs my help after all."

"Idiot who ever said I need you hel…" Then Sasuke saw it a ring of sebon sticking out of Naruto's neck, "you know Sasuke I always looked up to you…you where so amazing so untouchable, and everybody liked you. I-I wanted to be just like you…" Naruto's last words where nothing more than mere whispers. Naruto feel but before he could hit the ground Sasuke caught his body.

"Why Naruto? Why sacrifice your self for me WHY!!?? WAKE UP NARUTO WAKE UP. Please wake up Naruto." Naruto had his Foxy smile paltered on his face all most as if he was laugh at Sasuke for being so naïve. With his sharingan activated Sasuke saw Naruto die something that would be branded into the back of his mind forever.

"You know he struck one blow at me…and without even the tiniest sign of shirking…he sacrificed his self for you!! He was a shinobi of the utmost respect…who in order to protect someone he cared for, threw himself right in the path with out even a second thought…maybe he knew it was a trap or maybe he didn't either way he died to save your life. I see it in your eyes this is not the first time you have seen death…but is this your first time in seeing a comrade die…such is the shinobi way."

Naruto's words kept repeating in his head _'you know I always looked up to you…' _"I'm going to kill you." The world stopped for Sasuke everything was in black and white [1, and he was confused nothing was moving suddenly a man appeared and Sasuke immediately recognized him. "You're…You're Uchia Madara! Wha-What's going on!"

Madara smiled he looked at the boy, one of the last members of his ancient clan, "Don't worry boy I'm not here to kill you, in fact I'm here to make you a deal. As for what's happening I have simply paused time. Now as for my deal…well actual it's more of a gift to one of my last living direct descendents. And the only condition is that you use it to kill use it to bring fear into your enemies eyes let them know what a true Uchiha can do! Now embrace the perfect sharingan in Mangekyo form. EMBRACE MY EYES!!"

Everything was coming back to its normal speed and Sasuke almost thought that the whole thing was a crazy illusion but he knew better than that every thing was different everything was at least one-third its normal speed in fact he could easily see and counter the sebon heading his way [2.

Haku was amazed one minute the boy was clinging to his very life and the next he deflected her sebon with barley even trying. Things' where not looking good and it was most likely because of his new eyes. They were different from just a second ago they where now black with a red pupil and instead of two tomes around his pupil there where fore each one connected by a thin red line.

'_**Now boy I will show you some hand, keep up and when finished look at the third mirror to you left and call out the jutsus' name' **_as the and signs Flashed through his mind Sasuke repeated the almost simultaneously, turning his head so that his eyes where focusing on the mirror Madara told him to look at Sasuke shouted the name of his technique. **'****Amaterasu****!!' **

* * *

"If I can pull this off there might still be a chance to get to Naruto and Sasuke! Listen Zabuza where both busy men with places to go and people to meet, but right now we both have a lot on our plates. So how 'bout we stop screwing around and finish this right now? Our biggest moves winner takes all?" Kakashi needed to finish this fast Naruto's chakra was fading and on top of that there was a newer more evil chakra something that scared him more than the Kyuubi's malice filled chakra and that was not good.

"I guess your worried about your students huh Kakashi getting nervous ever since that new chakra entered the game? What does it matter? You could not find me in this mist if I was five feet in front of you!" While Zabuza was bragging he never noticed the several different chakra signatures sneaking up on him, until it was too late. Dogs of all different breeds where upon him, "How?" Looking at Kakashi Zabuza saw the man walking towards him slowly.

""How" you ask well its really simple my dog are meant to track down whatever o want them to look for some thing they knew the smell of…my blood and it just so happens that your weapons and you reek of my blood. Hmm the fog is lifting and you know what I can see your future…your future is death."

"HAH I've heard that one before and you know what? I've had enough of you bluffs," Zabuza watched a Kakashi ran through a few hand signs. "Who's bluffing Zabuza you have no one to save you now. Simply put you're going to die. The day you abandoned the mist was the day you signed a death contract Zabuza you had your fun but now its time to end this charade."

Kakashi's hand became covered in electricity, Zabuza really started to sweat when Kakashi called out the name of the attack **'R****aikiri' **

* * *

I'm going to give this one about two days before I put the next chapter up until then I'm going to have a poll to see who live and who dies yes that's right I'm talking about Haku and Zabuza only ONE will come out of this alive and you decide just put it in with your review.

TO FATHFULL READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES

This is just to let you know that this is just a little side project to get my juices flowing again the next chapter for **Mori Gogyou no Naruto **is all ready in progress and the next chapter for **Blood Lust of Konoha **is sadly still in the thinking progress but fear not I vow to get the next chapter up before February 29 (its leap year for all those who don't know)

UNTILL THEN R&R

OH Yeah one more thing CLIFFE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan?

Well before I start the next chapter I have some things to say:

I DON'T OWN NARUTO big surprise right

A big thanks to **sn1ck3rD00dl3 **for being my first reviewer and beta

One more thing:

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning talking or name of jutsu in use."**

'_Thinking'_

'_**Demon thinking/summoning.'**_

Now on with the show

**The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul **

(umm I can't think of a title for this chapter)

Br

Last time with Sasuke

'Now boy, I will show you some hand seals. Try to keep up, and when you've finished look at the third mirror to your left and call out the jutsu's name. As the hand signs flashed through his mind Sasuke repeated them almost simultaneously, turning his head so that his eyes where focusing on the mirror Madara told him to look at. Sasuke shouted the name of his technique.

'Amaterasu!!'

Br

Last time with Kakashi

"HAH! I've heard that one before, and you know what? I've had enough of your bluffs." Zabuza watched as Kakashi ran through a few hand signs.

"Who's bluffing, Zabuza? You have no one to save you now. Simply put, you're going to die. The day you abandoned the mist was the day you signed a death contract. Zabuza, you had your fun, but now its time to end this charade." Kakashi's hand became covered in electricity, Zabuza began to sweat when Kakashi called out the name of the attack 'Raikiri.'

Br

Her legs where gone. Initially Haku had escaped the attack, but the heat was so intense it completely covered her legs in third degree burns. Nothing short of a medical miracle would save her now.

Looking at his downed opponent, Sasuke couldn't help but to notice the condition of her legs, even if he had felt sympathy for her it was quickly squashed by his overwhelming rage. She had killed Naruto and for that he would make her pay a thousand times over. 'Yes, boy, use my power. Let it consume you. Use the next technique!' Nodding his head in agreement, Sasuke slowly walked over to the downed hunter-nin imposter. But when she started to lift her head Sasuke fell into a defensive stance only to realize just who he had been fighting this entire time.

"Haku! What? No it can't be you…you killed Naruto!" Sasuke's anger was replaced by confusion, and slowly his eyes reverted back to normal,

'It seems that our meeting will be cut short Sasuke, but I will be back. fufufu!'

Br

"Hey, that super thick mist is clearing." Tazuna pointed out the obvious.

"You're right! I can make out two people," Squinting her eyes for a better look, Sakura realized something, "But they're just standing there."

"Yeah which one do you think is your sensei?"

"I can't tell, but one of them is moving!"

(Sorry but had to have something that broke up the action :p)

Br

"Why Haku? Why did you do it? Why did you kill Naruto?" Sasuke was openly weeping for the first time in years.

"Ninjas are tools, nothing more than weapons for their masters to wield until they grow rusty and dull. I was quite useful to Zabuza-sama, but now I fear I have grown dull and have begun to rust. So now, Sasuke, I must ask you for a favor," Sasuke made no attempt to reply as he was still too confused, "Sasuke I ask you to kill me." Sasuke stood there in shock, "Sasuke, I'm sorry to ask you to bloody your hands, but please; I feel this is the only way to ask for forgiveness."

Drawing his last kunai, Sasuke looked at Haku. She was now standing, but her legs where trying to give out on her. "I see…Haku, if that is what you truly want then…I'll do it. But I want you to know something…Haku I found my precious person." Casting a glance off to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but to grimace, "But I'm afraid I realized that fact just a little too late." Charging Haku, Sasuke closed his eyes as if saying his final good bye.

Realizing that his hand had stopped moving, Sasuke opened his eyes, "What?! Haku why are you—?" Instead of piercing flesh Sasuke's attack was merely stopped by Haku grasping of his arm.

"Sorry. Sasuke, but Zabuza-sama needs me."

Br

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Everything was going according to his plan until Zabuza's assistant had stepped in the way of his Raikiri. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi also noticed his summoning scroll pierced by several senbon. As an annoying result his dogs disappeared.

"H-haku," Zabuza was stunned. He never expected Haku to be this willing to do this for him; he had mostly treated Haku like she was nothing more than a weapon, but he was beginning to wonder just how wrong that idea was. (OOC Zabuza…mAyBe.)

"She's already dead," Zabuza didn't want to believe what Kakashi had said, but it was a little hard not to believe when he could see that the man's hand had run all the way through his apprentice's chest.

Br

"Sasuke-kun! You're alive!" Sakura was overjoyed by the fact that her love was still alive. But looking around she noticed something, "Sasuke-kun where's Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't do anything but look at his feet. Sakura knew the answer even from that small amount of body language.

"Come on I'll stay with you so you won't break your sensei's orders." Tazuna he was lazy, irresponsible and a drunk, but he was a least he was a kind drunk. Taking Tazuna's hand Sakura ran off with him into the last spot Naruto's voice was heard from.

Br

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Laying the girl on the ground Kakashi faced the new arrival. "Hehm Zabuza, you're a mess, I can't believe the great Demon of the Mist got his ass kicked, HAHA."

"Gato what are you doing here? And why did you bring all of them?" Zabuza was of course referring to the small army of thugs behind Gato.

"It seems you didn't get the memo, Zabuza. I've decided to go ahead and take your head in for its reward. I had planned this all along of course." Noticing something down at Kakashi's feet, Gato started to smile, "Ah I thank you for killing that little bitch for me. Though it is a shame to see such a pretty little thing go to such a waste, oh well."

Zabuza's blood was boiling. Nobody would insult Haku like that if he could help it. "Kakashi, it seems you and I have no reason to fight now." Un-strapping Kubikiri Houcho from his back Zabuza charged Gato and his group of thugs.

Br

There he was lying on his back with senbon sticking out of him in every which direction.

"Naruto," Sakura was stunned, sure she didn't like Naruto all that much but he was still a member of Team Seven. Kneeling down beside Naruto's body, Sakura's eyes began to get wet with tears.

"Its all right, Sakura, no need to hide your tears from me." Looking down at Naruto's corpse, Tazuna couldn't stop the tear that slid down his check. 'This is all my fault, if I hadn't begged them to help me then this kid would have never of died…damn, Inari is going to be so disappointed. Just when another hero had come along...'

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer, sure Naruto was a goofball, a slacker and dead last of this year's graduating class, but he was still a ninja of Konohagakure. Looking at Naruto's smiling face Sakura couldn't help but to regret all the things that she had done to the poor boy, and now when would never get to say sorry.

"S-Sakura-chan why are you crying?"

She knew that voice, how could anyone forget that voice. "Naruto! Naruto you're alive!" She couldn't stop herself; even if she knew Naruto would never let her forget it, she hugged him.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, of course I'm alive! I still haven't become Hokage." Smiling weakly, Naruto couldn't help but to be thankful for the small amount of attention he was getting.

"Well, I'll be damned, the kids alive." Felling like a load had been lifted from his shoulders, Tazuna decided that everything was going to be okay.

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO'S ALRIGHT. HE'S ALIVE!"

Sasuke couldn't have stopped the smile from forming even if he wanted to. Looking back at Haku, Sasuke said a silent thank you to the dead girl.

Br

Zabuza was panting heavily, Taking on an army of thugs was not easy, but with his anger fueling him he was able to do it. "So, Hatake, any life threatening wounds?" Though Zabuza would have preferred that he didn't, Kakashi had helped him out in defeating the thugs.

"Nope, all of the weapons seemed to have missed your vital organs. Would you like me to remove the spears from your back?" The Jounin asked cheerfully.

"No, I've got that handled." Removing the three spears sticking from his back was more difficult than Zabuza thought, but he finally got the last one after a minute of struggling. (Alright enough of the sad stuff, Right now I suggest playing the song "Naruto's Daily life")

"Well, that's good and all that you where able to remove the spears by yourself, but now there's the fact that you could bleed to death."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me this before I pulled the spears out!?"

"Well, I thought an experienced shinobi would know something like this." picking up his blade Zabuza proceeded to chase Kakashi around the bridge. True, he wasn't trying to hit Kakashi, but if he landed a hit here and there, then all the better.

A little farther away Naruto was leaning on Sasuke and Sakura for support, "Uh, guys, what's going on over there? Isn't that Zabuza guy our enemy?"

"No. A little while ago, Gato showed up and fired Zabuza."

"Um, okay…Uh, guys, who's Gato again?" Truly only a master in the making could think of such a wise question.

"Y-you don't remember who Gato is?" Sakura stared on in disbelief. Could anyone be so stupid to forget something so important?

"He was no one special, Naruto." Looking for a way to change the subject, Sasuke started to look for something to distract the blond with before he could ask more questions. "Hey isn't that Inari over there?"

"Huh?" Squinting his eyes in the direction Sasuke was looking, Naruto saw it. "Hey yeah it is! And it looks like all the villagers are with him!" Shrugging off Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto proceeded to run towards the group only to fall face-first into the ground.

"Naruto, you baka, you're still too injured to move by yourself!" Running to Naruto's aid Sakura couldn't help but to notice how much calmer things where now that the fighting was over. She only hopped that it stayed this way for the duration of their mission.

Ohm and where's Tazuna, you ask? Well, he's over on the other side of the bridge having a drink…the filthy drunk.

(Turn the music off now if you want to though the story will mostly stay up beat for the rest of this chapter.)

Br

(Two weeks later)

Team Seven had just made it just beyond the border of the Wave Village when Kakashi stopped. "Zabuza, have you come to take me up on my offer?" The rest of Team Seven looked around, completely confused. Zabuza had only stayed for the first week long enough to get healed and see Haku's burial.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, there's no one—" Sakura didn't get to finish.

"I've decide that I will come with you, Kakashi." Leaping down from his place in the tree, Zabuza landed in front of the group. "I believe it's what Haku would want me to do."

Kakashi's one eye curved up into an upside down 'U', "Then welcome aboard, Zabuza."

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" Looking from Kakashi to Zabuza, Naruto had no idea of what was going on.

"Well, Naruto, I'm talking about making Zabuza a ninja of Konoha." Seeing the confused looks on his students' faces Kakashi couldn't help but to smile; man, he loved being a teacher.

"B-but Kakashi-sensei, can you do something like that?" Sakura, like the rest, had never heard of something like this happening before.

"Of course, but it will take a lot of paperwork from me and a lot of patience from Zabuza." Noticing his students where still confused Kakashi went into lecture mood.

"Alright, let me make this clearer. You see, having a missing-nin join the ranks of another village is rare but not unheard of. Take Zabuza, for example, he's a missing-nin from Kiri and he wants to join Konoha's ranks as a shinobi, so he needs the word of approval from a trusted Jounin from Konoha—me—along with paper work that has been stamped by the Hokage's personal seal. But for the first six months he'll have to live like a civilian. After that six months is up he'll be able to take D-rank mission's, and finally after another six months' time had passed Zabuza will be given a Konoha hitai-ate after a placement test and then he will finally be able to take regular missions again."

Looking at his students, Kakashi found a look of understanding on Sakura, a look of nonchalance on Sasuke, and Naruto, well Naruto and Zabuza had fallen asleep. "Ah, Sasuke, wake Naruto and Zabuza, will you? We've got to get moving."

Br

"So Kakashi, do you think Zabuza can really be trusted?" The Sandaime Hokage had just dismissed the Genin's of Team Seven along with Zabuza.

"I'm sure, Hokage-sama. He seems to be tired of running, and on top of that, Naruto seems to have taken a liking to him." It was true, Naruto and Zabuza had hit it off great. "Yes, it seems they both share a lot of things in common."

Br

(Team 7 with Zabuza)

"Damn, kid, you were right," Team Seven and Zabuza where sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, "this is the best ramen I have ever tasted."

"See? I told you Ichiraku Ramen is the best in the whole world," pausing to think for a second Naruto remembered what he was going to say, "and the owner and his daughter is real nice."

"That's 'are real nice' Naruto, not 'is real nice.'" Sakura couldn't stop herself from correcting those little mistakes Naruto made. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was starting to think of him as a little brother. "And are you going to spend all your mission money on ramen? Why don't you go spend it on something more useful, like clothes?"

Sasuke was really hoping not to hear another conversation like this one again. Ever since the accident on the bridge Sakura started hitting Naruto less and started fussing over him more like an older sister. Deciding to step in as the mediator Sasuke spoke, "Sakura, Naruto can spend his money how ever he wants." Seeing Naruto stick his tongue out at Sakura, Sasuke decided to crush his joy, "And Naruto, you should spend your money more wisely, you can't live off ramen forever, you know."

Looking from one crestfallen Genin to the next, Zabuza couldn't help but to smile, both where acting like they had been scolded by an older sibling or parent. Zabuza couldn't help but to wonder what life would be like in Konohagakure.

"Ah, Sasuke, I see you're taking to heart the role of team leader." Kakashi had been sitting next to Sasuke for quite some time now, though he doubted anyone other than Zabuza had noticed.

"Wha?! How come Sasuke-teme gets to be team leader? And when did you get here, sensei?!" If Kakashi didn't know better he would say Naruto was crestfallen.

"Well, Naruto, out of all three of you Sasuke is the most well rounded. And I got here about three minutes ago. Oh, and Zabuza," making sure the man was paying attention, Kakashi continued, "you and I need to go see the Hokage and get everything set up." Turning his attention to his team Kakashi spoke to them. "Alright, Team Seven, from now on Ichiraku is our official meeting spot, so meet me back here on Monday, dismissed."

Seeing that both Kakashi and Zabuza where gone, Sakura laid money down on the table. "Here guys, let me get it." Seeing the confused looks on her teammates faces Sakura spoke. "I mean I'm the only one here who doesn't pay bills right so let me get it. I don't need the money anyways, my mom makes enough to support us both."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Happiness was radiating off Naruto like some type of nuclear plant that generated happiness.

"Yeah, thanks." Though he wasn't reeking of the stuff, you could tell Sasuke was grateful.

"No problem, and hey, Sasuke, I know a way you can repay me." Seeing the look on her teammate's face, Sakura interjected before he could answer. "And no, it isn't a date." Walking over to her teammate Sakura started to whisper to him.

The look on Sasuke's face was starting to creep Naruto out, "Uh, guys, what are you doing?" Poor Naruto never stood a chance against the combined efforts of Sakura and Sasuke, and soon he was bound and gagged, being dragged to the nearest market street.

Br

"So Zabuza, I hear you've taken quit a liking to Naruto, not that it's any of my business, but why is that?" Sarutobi was by no means trying to pry into the man's life, but he had a right to protect the one he had come to think of as a grandchild.

"You see, Hokage-sama, he reminds me of my old apprentice, and I would kind of like reprimand for old sins, I guess you could say." Zabuza was slightly sweating. The old man might have not been much of a shinobi now, but the man was once considered a god among men, being questioned by someone like that made you slightly nervous.

"Well that's good. We need more people like you around, Zabuza." Zabuza was confused, the old man just went from slightly suspicious to completely relaxed. "Zabuza surely someone of you stature noticed the looks Naruto gets from some of the villagers."

That was true he had seen the looks, they were looks of distrust, anger, and some of them where just plain blank when they looked at the boy.

"You see, Zabuza, Naruto has a curse, it was placed upon him when he was only a few hours old." Letting out a sigh, Sarutobi began to massage his temples. "Zabuza, what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret not to be known by anyone other the few who are old enough to remember that dreadful day.

"Inside Naruto is sealed the demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Seeing the look on Zabuza's face, Sarutobi continued. "It was a last ditch attempt to save the village thought of by the Yondaime, and though I pleaded him not to, I knew there was no other way. His plan was to seal the great beast into a new born, only something so pure could hold such a beast, you see. So he preformed a jutsu that summoned the Shinigami himself to perform the sealing." Pausing to take a draw on his pipe the Sandaime picked up where he left off. "So from the day he was born, Naruto was marked as an outcast, he's lived his whole life alone until recently."

Zabuza now had great respect for the kid, holding back such destructive force; truly the kid was a hero in his eyes. "Now Zabuza, I expect you to behave for your three months as a civilian."

"Huh, three months?" Alright, it was official. The old man was crazy. In a matter of three minutes his moods had changed from slightly suspicious to relaxed to serious to happy. Plainly put, he was insane.

"Yes, three months, since Naruto doesn't have many friends he needs as many as he can get, and I'm going to make sure anyone who is his friend is treated properly." The elderly man smiled warmly.

Crazy or not, the old man sure did know how to make someone feel welcomed.

Br

(Monday)

"Alright team, I'm here to explain the new training regime," making sure everyone was paying attention Kakashi continued, "now, seeing as how Sasuke has developed the Sharingan, I'm going to have to put more attention into training him."

Noticing that Naruto was about to retort Kakashi interrupted him. "Naruto, you don't think I would leave you and Sakura out of the equation, did you?" Kakashi noticed something. "Hey, Naruto, what's with the new look?" Naruto, instead of answering him, swiveled around the on his stool so he was facing the bar and muttered something about 'ask Sakura-chan'. "Uh, Sakura, care to explain?"

Kakashi was truly confused. Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit Naruto was wearing a pair of black shorts with pockets and a white, sleeveless shirt. Over the shirt was a vest that resembled what Kakashi wore except Naruto's was black and didn't have as many pockets. On his legs were training bandages that started at his knees and disappeared into his new black sandals. On top of all that, the originally blue cloth that was on his hitai-ate was replaced with some black cloth and the hitai-ate now rested around his neck.

Sakura smiled. "Well, you see, sensei, after you left, Sasuke-kun and I decided to help Naruto and make—I mean—help him buy some new clothes."

Translation: we got tired of being seen with an idiot who wears neon orange.

"Ah. I see. Any-who, Sakura, on this slip of paper is where you will find your temporary sensei waiting for you, and Naruto here's yours, now meet back here on every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday so we can get some team training in, along with some missions."

Watching as Naruto and Sakura left, Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "This is where the fun starts."

Sasuke couldn't shrug the feeling of impending doom.

Br

Chapter end…Yay.

Ok now a few things to say.

1.Thank you **sn1ck3rD00dl3 **for being so patient with me.

2. Though the lack of reviews is depressing I shall continue no matter what

3. Any reviewers out there who have suggestions for a pairing let me know (doesn't mean there will be one)

5.Please Review it encourages me to write faster.

6. Finaly las but not least beat you didn't notice there wasn't a number four Mwahahaha

This is Dark Orb signing out


	3. Chapter 3

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan?

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning talking or name of jutsu in use."**

'_Thinking'_

'_**Demon thinking/summoning thinking.'**_

Alright here's the next chapter along with a little preview of the next one. Please fix my sad mistakes.

**The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul**

Training 

(Original title no)

* * *

The area that Naruto was told to go to, to meet his sensei was beautiful. Blooming Sakura trees, an amazing pond, in fact the place was only missing one thing and that was, "where the hell is my sensei!?" Well yeah you get the idea. "I mean come on I already have to deal with one lazy teacher!"

"Damn it kid stop shouting I'm right here." Zabuza emerged from the tree line in all his glory dressed in normal civilian clothes, if you ignored the bandages wrapped around his face and the giant seven-foot tall blade that was strapped to his back. "Alright I think we should get started don't you. What's with the look?"

"I can't believe you're my sensei! Does this mean I'll get to use a giant blade like yours? Will you teach me that cool mist technique? Are you going to teach me that silent killing thing? Can I wear bandages like you do?

'_Damn Kakashi was right; he does have limitless energy and limitless questions.' _Snapping out of his muse Zabuza decided to answer Naruto's question, "okay in order then, yes, yes, yes, and if you want to." Pulling out a roll of bandages Zabuza started his lesson, "okay now to wrap you face you must first…"

* * *

"Wow this place gives me the creeps," Sakura was busy waiting for her new sensei to arrive at the designated area known as Area 44. "I wonder who my sensei is." Looking around the area that she was in Sakura could hear various cries coming from all sorts of animals, "I wish who ever it is would hurry it up all ready."

"Tch I suppose you're the one Kakashi asked me to teach huh." Turning her attention to the new arrival Sakura in all her modesty couldn't suppress the blush that crept up onto her face and for good reasons; her sensei was scantily clad at best. Wearing a tan mini-skirt, or should I say mini-short-skirt, a simple tan trench coat, and nothing for a top except for fish net, that you could clearly see her bra through. "What the hell are you staring at genin."

Sakura couldn't stop the little eek that passed through her lips, the woman that she was staring at had disappeared from her spot in the tree's and reappeared right behind her, faster than Sakura's eyes could follow. "First lesson projectile evasion."

* * *

"Come on Sasuke you'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me." Kakashi's plan for training Sasuke was simple, make him faster and advance his sharingan. "If you really want to learn the Chidori, Sasuke you're going to have to be a lot faster."

Taking a quick glance at the bolder Kakashi had destroyed with the jutsu known as chidori Sasuke knew he had to learn the technique if he ever wanted to kill Itachi. "Must go faster," pumping chakra into his legs Sasuke felt himself gain new speeds.

'_If he keeps making such advances in his training I may have to go buy him some weights.'_ While Sasuke was still nowhere near Kakashi's speed he was certainly gaining.

* * *

"There five hundred horizontal slices, now can I rest?" Naruto could proudly say he had reached his limits after swinging a large stick that weighed about fifteen pounds up and down five hundred times for two hours straight wore even him out.

"Sorry Naruto but if you want to get stronger you'll have to do things my way and my way calls for another five hundred horizontal swings, but this time do it with your left hand."

"B-but my left hand is my weak hand." Naruto could already feel the pain that would be there in the morning.

* * *

"Good, good you're getting faster with every round." Kunai and shuriken littered the ground of the forest. "But you're still to slow. Do it again."

"C-can't we take a brake sensei? We've been at this for hours." Sakura was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs.

"Hey either you do this my way or I don't teach you got it!"

"Hai Sensei."

"What was that genin, I can't hear you."

"You know I have a name." Sakura was getting mad; unlike Kakashi, Anko showed the girl no respect.

"You know I.Don't.Care." Just a little bit more and Anko would get what she wanted. "You know what else Genin-chan I don't like you. I don't even think you should be a shinobi. Seriously make up, chasing after boys, that kind of stuff doesn't make a good kunoichi. Your pathetic, you let your teammates do all the work. You-" Anko easily dodged the kunai aimed for her.

"Shut Up."

* * *

"Now Sasuke remember this jutsu increases your speed so use it wisely." Watching a Sasuke rolled his eyes Kakashi spoke in a more commanding tone. "I'm serious I've seen plenty of rookie ninja end up hospitalized because they weren't paying attention to where they where going, they where inexperienced with the Shunshin. Lose your concentration while using the jutsu and the effects could be nasty."

"So how did those ninja end up hospitalized?"

"Hmm, oh they would run in to walls, trees, people, you name it. In fact after a really nasty incident involving a genin and a civilian or two, the council had band the use of the Shunshin in public areas."

"Do you know the name of the genin?"

"Yep."

Watching as Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down 'U' Sasuke became curious. "So who was it?"

"Shunshin no Shisui, the master of the Shunshin himself. He was the reason that he council made the decision." Kakashi couldn't stifle his laugh he still remembered that day. Shisui had just learned the jutsu, and of course started showing off, but like so many others he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and bam the old lady crossing the street never saw it coming.

"Come on Sasuke its getting late we can pick up where we left off next time we have one on one training."

* * *

"Damn kid I never expected you to get it done so quickly." Zabuza watched Naruto, who lay unconsciously on the ground. "Mastering Kirigakure so quickly was something not even I could do." Lifting Naruto upon to his shoulder Zabuza took off towards blonde genin's apartment. "Haku, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'm going to take this new chance at life. And I'm going to make you proud."

* * *

"Well Sakura, I can officially say that your done with lesson one. Next time we meet the real training will begin."

"Hai, Anko-sensei."

Looking down at her new student Anko couldn't stop the smile on her face from forming, the girl before her had earned her respect. "So get some sleep your going to need it gaki."

* * *

(Tuesday Ichiruka stand)

"All right, I'll do it?" Team seven, minus Kakashi, was waiting at Ichiraku.

"Do what Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto who's your sensei?" Sakura was taking in his new features, he was wearing bandages around his neck and lower face and strapped to his back was a long, around five foot, pole. But that's when it hit her. "Oh no, Naruto please tell me your sensei isn't-"

"Zabuza!" Naruto smiled trying to show off his foxy grin through the wrappings. "Isn't it awesome?"

"It's certainly something, Naruto." Great just what Team seven needed a hyper active blonde who could wield a blade. "Well has he taught you anything Naruto?"

"Yep!"

Sakura was tempted to pull her hair out in frustration, but settled for slowly banging her head against the counter. But luckily for her Kakashi showed up before any permanent harm could be done.

"Ah I'm glad your all here." Sitting down on the other side of Naruto, Sakura occupied the right side; Kakashi began to reveal what was planned for the day. "Okay now this is how the schedule works on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. We will all meet up at Ichiraku, then you shall discuss what you learned, during your one on one training sessions, to your teammates. Next we shall spend six ours on team training. And the day shall be finished with a few D-rank missions. This will all take place during a twelve hour time period from 7 A.M. to 7 P.M., any questions?" Not seeing or not caring about Sakura's raised hand Kakashi continued. "Good, now begin explaining what you learned, starting with Naruto."

"Okay, most if my trainning yesterday consisted with working out, to build up my strength so I can wield a Zanbato, but other than that Zabuza-sensei taught me the Kirigakure jutsu."

"Alright now Sasuke."

"My training consisted of increasing my speed, and learning the Shunshin."

"Now Sakura."

"Umm my sensei didn't really teach me anything yesterday. But she promised to take my training more serious next time."

"Well if that's all, I think we should get training."

* * *

(A week later with Kakashi and Sasuke)

"No Sasuke you're not doing it right." Kakashi was teaching Sasuke how to mold his chakra to correctly use the chidori. "Your making this more complicated than it is. Watch how I mold my chakra."

"Why can't I just copy it with my sharingan?" At the beginning of the lesson Kakashi had out right refused the idea.

"No. If you put to much faith in you sharingan you're dead, learn to branch out and master other skills. Learning new skills the hard way can be tough at first, but in the end you'll fill more like you've accomplished something, trust me I know."

"Look the suns going down let's call it quits. Get some rest and meet back up at the Ichiruka stand." Pausing to think for a second Kakashi called out to Sasuke retreating form, "remember Team practice tomorrow."

Gazing off into the sun Kakashi remembered what had happened during the week. Naruto had gone on and learned the Mizu Bunshin along with Zabuza increasing his stamina and physical endurance. While Sakura on the other hand, had yet to learn any type of attack, it seemed as though Anko wanted her in top physical condition before teaching her anything. And Sasuke was making leaps and bounds in his speed training, already Kakashi was teaching him how to mold his chakra for the chidori.

And on top of all this the Chunin exams where just around the corner and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he made the right choice.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Ah good you're all here. Now I'd like to hear from those teaching the rookie genin first." Looking around the room the aged Hokage watched at three figures emerged from the sea of ninja. "Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, do any of you have a genin to recommend for the chunin exams?" _

_Letting his eyes travel from Jounin instructor to Jounin instructor the Sandaime lingered on Kakashi. "Kakashi lets hear from you first."_

_Clearing his throat Kakashi began. "Squad Seven led by Hatake Kakashi, consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I vow upon my clan's name, the Hatake, that all of my students are ready for the chunin exams." _

_**Flash Back End. **_

"Well this will either break them or make them stronger." Watching as the sun set Kakashi walked back to the village, that's right walked. And for the first time in his adult life Kakashi was too worried about upcoming event to read his favorite book.

* * *

Yay another chapter up and done. On to more important things.

…**WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING T-T…**

Anyways I'm bored so here's a preview (for any one who actually reads this story.)

"You bastard!" Looking at the limp form of Naruto, Sasuke felt a certain rage that he hadn't felt since the wave mission. Inside of his mind Sasuke could clearly hear Madara speaking to him **"Its time to embrace my power once more boy." **

"Fufufu Oh and just what do you plan to do about it Sasuke-kun." On the outside Orochimaru showed his confidence, but on the inside he was starting to sweat. The boy's chakra levels had tripled putting him at level with an experienced Jounin. But that wasn't all, Sasuke's new found chakra radiated pure malice, even greater than Orochimaru's.

Slowly, tearing his vision away from Naruto, Sasuke turned his head to meet the Ex-Sannin's gaze. "Now you **DIE!**" And at that point Orochimaru's cold calculating eyes, met Sasuke's Mangekyo.

Preview over

Please review!

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan?

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning talking."**

'_Thinking/ jutsu'_

'_**Demon thinking/summoning thinking.'**_

**The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul**

**The Exams**

"Well Naruto-niisan will you play ninja with us or not? The Konohamaru-corps looked up to their hero, Naruto, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well…I guess I'm done with training for today." Naruto could never disagree with the puppy dog eyes, so that's how he found his self playing ninja with Konohamaru, and his friends. Or at least that was until Konohamaru bumped in to someone.

"That hurt, snot-face!" The person that Konohamaru had bumped into was now holding the poor boy up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey put him down bastard." Naruto spoke in a calm voice to intimidate his opponent, just like Zabuza had taught him to do. He had also drawn a stiletto, which he kept hidden in his sleeve, and pointed it at the Suna-nin; Zabuza had mentioned once that it was always a good idea to carry a back up blade; Naruto in fact had several hidden on his person. Naruto had as well changed his clothing he now wore a black warrior styled Kimono which was tied off with a white belt, along with black slops, his bandages stayed the same and he had moved the Hai-ate back towards his forehead wearing it the same way Zabuza did.

"I would listen to him if I where you." Sakura had chosen to make her self known at this point; she was behind Temari twirling a kunai in her hand. After some coaxing from Anko she had ditched her red dress for an outfit modeled after Anko's style of dress, with a few differences. She had replaced the fishnet top with an actual shirt and underneath her skirt was a pair of biker shorts. She had even styled her hair the same way Anko did.

"Yeah he can get pretty mean when no one is around to stop him." All of Team Seven was here now, with Sasuke up in a tree. Sasuke along with the others had changed his look, (just use Sasuke's outfit from the chunin exams…It's so cool.)

After Konohamaru was put down he ran and hid behind Naruto's leg, like Udon and Moegi. "So I guess that means you two are here for the Chunin Exams." Naruto, like Sasuke and Sakura, was informed about the exams a few weeks ago, so they could have plenty of time for preparation.

"That's right." A new voice spoke up. It was slightly hoarse and sounded a little bored. The voice belonged to a young red headed boy who was perched upside down on the tree next to Sasuke. Performing a Suna- Shunshin he appeared next to the other Suna genin. "I am Sabaku no Gaara, this is Temari and Kankuro, my teammates. I am sorry for their rude behavior." Gaara, after glaring at his siblings, turned to face the members of Team Seven; Sasuke and Sakura had moved from there positions when Konohamaru was released. "Now may I ask your names?"

"Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto watched Gaara's every move, his gut's instinct told him to be weary of the strange red head.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm maybe with you three I will be able to prove my existence." With that all three Suna genin Shunshined away, leaving behind three confused Genin.

* * *

"Why bother?" Two older looking genin looked down at a boy, his hair was styled in a bowl cut, and he wore a forest green spandex jumpsuit, and on top of all this his eyebrows, for lack of a better word, where gigantic. "Like some one as talentless as you could really take the Chunin exams."

A girl, who appeared to be the strangely dressed boy's teammate, tried to reason with the two older genin. But she was quickly silenced, when the taller of the two genin knocked her down, with a back handed slap.

This was the scene that Team Seven arrived to. "Hey, hey Sasuke do you think we should do something?" Naruto, surprisingly, had respected Sasuke's position as team leader.

"Why? If they're too stupid to see it's a genjutsu, then they really aren't ready for the chunin exams." Team Seven was walking past the crowd towards the staircase, which leads to the third floor.

"Yeah but-" Naruto was quickly silenced.

"Naruto, Sasuke is right. If we let everything be then there will be less competition, and more chance of us becoming Chunin." Sakura, as always, brought logic to team sevens arguments.

"But they're fellow leaf-nins!" Naruto hated losing arguments, especially arguments with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Not all of them." Sasuke was speaking of the foreign-nin that he saw. "Face it Naruto. This is one argument that you lost."

"(Sigh)…okay leader-teme." With that team seven continued on their way the correct room only to get stopped by their sensei who wished them good luck.

* * *

"Wow the entire Rookie Nine is here!" all of the Rookie Nine was gathered around the front of the room, it had been a while since everyone had seen each other. "Naruto what's with the pole?"

"Huh…Oh my sensei is teaching me how to wield a Zanbato." Over the last couple of days Zabuza had upped the weight of the pole from fifteen to fifty, saying that it would make wielding a real Zanbato easier. And Naruto was already accustomed to the weight.

"I didn't know there was anyone in Konoha that wielded a Zanbato." Shikamaru was looking at Naruto questioningly.

"He's Kiri Nuke-nin." Naruto looked at the group of surprised and shocked genin rubbing the back of his head. "What'd I say?"

"Its okay Naruto," Sakura told him as she lightly patted the top of his head. "Not everyone understands the way you think."

"Naruto, give them the entire story. And Sakura cut the umbilical cord he's twelve." Sasuke plugged his ears for what was coming next.

"TEME!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed.

The Rookie Nine was scared shitless, they had expected Sakura to beat the crap out of Naruto, not console him. And on top of that Sasuke made a joke. AND on top of that Sakura called him a Teme. But before anyone could ask any questions a new face made him self known.

(And most of you should know how this part basically plays out so I'll leave it to your imaginations…On to Anko's arrival!)

"You're early." Ibiki spoke from behind the black banner, to his co-examiner.

Letting out an embarrassed chuckle, Anko rubbed the back of her head, "oops." Glancing around the room Anko let out a whistle. "Wow Ibiki pretty brutal, don't cha think." The man simply ignored her. "Well any ways tell your squad leaders to meet at Area 44 tomorrow for the second exam. Dismissed." With that the Genins piled out of the room.

* * *

Team Seven was standing outside the Academy when Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't concentrating on anything she or Sasuke said "So Naruto what's on your mind?"

"Ah Sorry Sakura-chan I'm kinda worried." Sasuke muttered an 'explain.' "Oh well you see Zabuza-sensei said he had something to give me, for the exams. But he was acting kinda weird, so I was worried…He said I should meet with him after the first exam, so." With that Naruto took to the rooftops.

"Must he always leave his sentence unfinished?" Sakura watched the blond boy's retreating back.

"Hn"

(With Zabuza)

'(Sigh) Where is that brat." Zabuza was at the usual training spot. He was waiting for Naruto so he could give him a good luck gift, "Damn brat better not die after I give this to him." Zabuza was of course referring to the carefully wrapped gift that lay at his side.

"Zabuza-sensei you said you had something for me?" Naruto landed a few feet from Zabuza.

"Yeah kid I think its time you traded that pole in for something a bit more useful." Zabuza eyed Naruto as he handed him the wrapped gift. "Her name is _Tsumoujo,_ treat her well." And for the first time in his life Zabuza was embraced in a hug.

* * *

"Naruto is that what Zabuza wanted to give you?!" Sakura was pointing to the large blade that rested on Naruto's back.

Naruto smiled at his friends as he unsheathed the blade. It was a two handed-grip macuahuitl. "Her name is Tsumoujo." The weapon was beautiful, the hilt was wrapped in a moron red cloth, while the club part of the sword was pitch black, and the individual blades themselves seemed to be made out of ice. "Zabuza-sensei said there was a reason behind the name but he said that he wouldn't teach me the secret until I became a Chunin."

"Come on we need to hurry or well be late." Sasuke pointed out too his teammates.

"Yeah, yeah Sasuke, we're coming." Sheathing his blade Naruto and Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke, who after glancing at Naruto's new blade kept walking.

After a moment of silence Naruto spoke up. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you know what this Area 44 is suppose to be."

"Yeah its nickname is the 'Forest of Death.'" Sakura was using quotation fingers and rolling her eyes at the name. "But it's not that bad. I mean you guys remember when I didn't show up for practice that week right?" Sakura got a nod in response from both of her teammates. "Well that week Anko-sensei decided that it would be a good training exercise to throw me in there, without food or supplies, and told me to find my way to the tower in the center of the forest or die trying. And as you can guess, I made it to the tower."

"Oh. Well what type of things do we have to worry about?" Naruto remembered the week after her disappearance, she had shown up to practice with quiet a few bumps and bruises.

"Well giant bugs, giant tigers, giant leeches, and well a whole bunch of giant stuff!" Sakura was waving her arms around wildly while she was explaining this to Naruto, but then she got real quiet. "And on top of all this Anko-sensei says that 'The Forest of Death' is the place where Orochimaru the Snake Sanin and Jiraiya the Toad Sanin, had a great battle."

"She said that some of Orochimaru's Snake Summons where never dispelled and that they still dwell in that forest to this very day." Both Sasuke and Sakura had learned early on in their training that Naruto was a sap for Ghost stories. "Yeah she said that countless of genin have gone into that forest only to become lunch for the giant Snakes."

Naruto was so focused on Sakura's story that he had not noticed that Sasuke had disappeared from his view. "W-wow sure would be scary to run into one of-" But Naruto didn't finish his sentence, because a certain hissing sound had scared him so badly that he was now clinging to Sakura for dear life. Only to get knocked out of his stupor a few seconds later by a certain pink haired girls laughing and a certain raven haired boys chuckling. "T-that wasn't very funny." Naruto mumbled as he detached his self from Sakura.

"Oh relax Naru-Chan, it was a joke." Sakura, with her superior height, easily ruffled Naruto's hair. But Naruto would hear none of it as he marched off mumbling under his breath.

Sasuke watching Naruto march off turned to Sakura, "come on we don't want him to get lost." With that they followed their height challenged teammate.

* * *

"Wait guys I gotta take a leak." With that Naruto ran off into the surrounding forest.

"Naruto couldn't you have done that before we left for the exams." Already five minutes into the second exam and Naruto was distracted. "(Sigh) I guess it couldn't hurt to take a quick break."

A minute later Naruto arrived back at the spot where he had left his teammates, only he was dragging a tied up, unconscious rain-nin with him. "Hey guys I found this bastard trying to sneak up on me."

"Did he have a scroll?" Sasuke was nudging the down Nin with his foot.

"No."

"Hmm well I have an idea." With that said Sasuke took out a kunai and slightly cut his right hand's thumb, running through a set of hand seals Sasuke slammed his right hand down onto the ground, this was followed by a small puff of smoke and a voice calling out 'Yo'

"Pakun? Sasuke you can summon Pakun!" Naruto switched his gaze from Pakun to Sasuke.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei said it would be a good idea to keep a few of my Jutsus secret. I'm sure both you and Sakura have Justus that I don't know about." Sasuke was of course right. "But any ways Pakun I need you to see if you can track down this guy's teammates."

"Right." With that the little pug started to sniff the genin. "Hmm well from what I can tell his team is that way, but." Taking a few more sniffs the pug turned to Sasuke, "for some reason I keep getting a strong smell of Snakes. And there's something else it's getting stro-" but Pakun was cut off by a large gust of wind, that blew Naruto, the unconscious Nin, and the pug away. Sasuke was only blown back a few feet before he was stopped by a tree and Sakura was able to regain her footing, by using chakra, before any damage could be done.

"K-kuso what the hell was that!" Sakura was a bit shaken from the force of the wind.

"I don't know but Pakun was dispelled and Naruto got blown away. Who knows where-" But Sasuke was cut off as Naruto choose to make his self known at this point. "Whoa guys that was weird! What do you think that was?"

"Hmm I don't know but-" Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai and tossed it at 'Naruto' which he easily dodged. "Your not Naruto!" getting into a fighting stance Sasuke watched as the imposter started to chuckle, darkly.

"Very good how did you know I was a fake?" The henge was dispelled revealing the Kusa-nin that they had seen earlier.

"Naruto wouldn't have dodged that kunai; he would have merely blocked it." Sakura told the enemy Nin as she drew two kunai, holding one in a reverse grip and the other in a normal way. "What have you done with Naruto?!"

"Hm how should I know? That jutsu could have knocked him any where from a mile to the other side of this forest completely." The Kusa-nin smiled dangerously at the two, "now let's see how you two fair!"

* * *

"Oh fuck," Naruto had been blown relatively far from the rest of Team Seven, "my aching head." Getting up from his position Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of his dizziness. "Oh man I wonder-" and that's when he spotted it, the biggest snake he had ever seen. It was probably even bigger than the one in Sakura's story. "Oh son of a bitch," and with that the snake made its first strike.

Jumping up into a tree Naruto unsheathed Tsumoujo, "well I hope you're ready for your first day at work." Smiling at the inanimate object Naruto jumped down on the snake easily cleaving its head from it body, only to be rewarded with a spray of blood that that covered his front completely. "…Son of a bitch. I just had these washed!"

* * *

"Kukuku, very good Sasuke-kun-" Orochimaru was cut off as he was forced to dodge a Kunai aimed for his head. "Hm I see the little girl hiding in the trees still has some ammo. But really Sasuke I'm impressed, not only do you have a fully matured Sharingan but you used it to break my genjutsu."

Sasuke was panting hard he had just forced a ton of chakra in to his Sharingan; _'if I had tried that back when I first got the Sharingan I think I would have completely destroyed the Tenketsu in my eyes.' _But then Sasuke saw something out of the corner of his eye. Smirking to him self Sasuke pulled out a scroll. Wiping some blood onto it, he started to run through some hand signs before slamming it down on the ground. "Get ready for the Whirlpool-fan combination."

The look on the Nin's face was of complete shock when dogs of different breeds jumped out of the ground and latched on to him, "stage one complete." The Nin was about to respond, but his was unable to speak when a large macahuitl impaled him through the abdomen. Then a second voice spoke out, "Stage two complete." Turning to Sasuke, Naruto spoke. "This is much more effective then when we used a stiletto and ninja wire." Upon a closer inspection of the wound Naruto noticed something, "hey this is just mud." Withdrawing his blade Naruto jumped off the figure.

Dispelling his summons Sasuke watched as the Nin turned into nothing but a pile mud. "Kuso, it was a bunshin! Now where did he go?" But Sasuke's thought process was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey where is Sakura-Chan?"

"Sakura, no he wouldn't…Kuso come on Naruto." Taking to the tree's the duo found the Nin holding Sakura by her neck. The two watched helplessly as Sakura clawed at the Nins arm, trying desperately to make him let go.

"Now hand over your scroll and I'll let her go." Sasuke looked from the Nin, who was choking the very life out of Sakura's, to Naruto, whose face was shadowed. "Naruto-," But Sasuke was barley audible compared to how loud Naruto was screaming.

"**PUT HER DOWN NOW!!" **Naruto had started to charge the Nin leaving Sasuke in a stupor. _'Naruto,' _Sasuke watched as Naruto basically vanished from sight only to reappear next to the Nin jamming his stiletto deep into the Nin's shoulder blade, forcing him to drop Sakura. _'His voice it sounds so animalistic.' _Naruto hadn't stopped fighting the Nin yet, kicking and punching, it reminded Sasuke of more of a street brawl than a fight between two ninja.

Sasuke finally came to his senses when the Nin grabbed Naruto by the neck and performed some type of odd jutsu on him, and then tossed him aside like he was nothing. Sasuke watched, for the second time in his life, what appeared to be his best friend dying. Naruto probably would have to, if Sakura had not been there to catch him.

Looking at the limp form of Naruto, watching a Sakura checked for a pulse, Sasuke felt a certain rage that he hadn't felt since the wave mission. Inside of his mind Sasuke could clearly hear Madara speaking to him **"Its time to embrace my power once more boy." **

"Fufufu Oh no It seems that I hurt your little friend Sasuke-kun." On the outside Orochimaru showed his confidence, but on the inside he was starting to sweat. The boy's chakra levels had tripled putting him at level with an experienced Jounin. But that wasn't all this new found strength radiated pure malice, even greater than his.

Slowly, tearing his vision away from Naruto, Sasuke turned his head to meet the Ex-Sannin's gaze. "Now you **DIE!**" And at that point Orochimaru's cold calculating eyes, met Sasuke's Mangekyo. At that point Orochimaru became trapped in a hell which he could not escape from. Tied to a tree for seventy-two long hours Orochimaru had to watch his mother, the only person that he had ever loved, be killed over and over again.

Mere seconds later in the real world Sasuke slit the throat of the Nin (they still don't know its Orochimaru) who was mumbling nothing but nonsense, quietly listening to Madara as he told Sasuke **'Another day then.'** Quickly running over to Naruto, Sasuke turned to Sakura, "is he…"

"No, he's still with us. But that's the second time that he has scared me to death." Sakura couldn't even laugh at her own joke, as she watched Naruto's slow but steady breathing, letting her tears cloud her vision, she turned to Sasuke, "What did you say?"

"I said me to." Sasuke stroke the blonde's hair, his head rested in Sakura's lap. "Come on we can't stay here we have to move." Picking up Naruto, Sasuke carried him piggyback style, with Sakura just a few steps away.

* * *

"We should stop here for the night." Carrying Naruto to a hollowed out tree Sasuke set him down. "Sakura see to him, I'm going to go set up some traps."

Watching as Sasuke left Sakura turned towards Naruto, taking off his shirt Sakura noticed something odd about it, "My god his shirt is covered in blood!" quickly ripping open his shirt Sakura inspected his chest area. Finding that it didn't belong to him Sakura began to wet a cloth and set it on his forehead all while saying something along the line of 'that's another thing you're going to explain when you wake up.'

Sometime later Sasuke reappeared, "Sakura get some sleep I'll take first watch." The girl did not complain as she easily nodded off. A few hours late Sasuke woke Sakura up for her shift. During the night nothing happened it's what happened the next day this is important.

Eating a ration bar Sakura looked over to Sasuke, "when do you think he'll wake up?" She was, of course, talking about Naruto.

"I don't know Sakura I could be some time so lets hurry up and get that next scroll so we can get out of this forest." Silence followed and it was only broken when a voice called out for Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke we know you're in there so come out so we can kill you."

Being curious Sasuke walked outside. What he saw was surprising, the three genin from Oto, the same three that had attacked Kabuto. "Why would you three want to do that?"

"That's not important right now." Dosu quickly charged Sasuke trying to strike him with his amplifier, but only after passing through him did he realize it was just a bunshin. "Damn where did he get to?" But his question was answered when Sasuke appeared behind Kin holding a Kunai to her throat. "Leave now."

"Hahaha kill her see if we care." Raising his right arm Zaku pointed it toward Sasuke and Kin. "Zank-" But he stopped when he felt cold steel lying across his throat.

"I wouldn't finish that if I where you." Sakura stood behind Zaku with a Kunai to his throat.

"Give up your out classed." Sasuke watched Dosu, seeing something move behind the said man Sasuke couldn't stop his self from smiling. "And you just lost you advantage of greater numbers."

"Wha!?" Dosu was silenced when a blade was placed over his throat. "If I where you I would listen to Sasuke-teme, he is leader of our team for a reason you know." Naruto stood behind Dosu, he looked worse for wear heck he looked like he was barley standing but sure enough there he was with his stiletto held at the neck of the mummified Oto-nin.

"Very well in my pouch you will find our scroll take it is a token of my admiration and as some compensation for you trouble." With that Naruto had let Dosu go, Sasuke and Sakura doing the same with their captives. Finally when they left Sakura walked over to Naruto and punched him…hard. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out in a whiny voice. "That hur-" But Naruto was cut off by Sakura's bone crushing hug.

"That, Naruto, is the second time you have scared me to death."

"_Nee-chan,_" Naruto almost said mockingly. "I need air! Or I might scare you to death a third time!" Naruto was actually starting to change color.

"Oh well then _otouto,_" Sakura replied almost as mockingly as Naruto, as she dropped said boy on his rump. "I guess its time to get going then."

Sasuke merely watched from the side wondering if he truly missed the hyper active blond. "Come on _niisan"_ Naruto was obliviously talking to Sasuke. "Stop daydreaming and get your ass moving." Sighing Sasuke began to follow his two teammates, truthfully he couldn't be happier.

* * *

(Skipping every thing until the preliminaries start. And then I'm only doing Team Seven's fights.)

Akado Yoroi Vs. Uchiha Sasuke

"Well see you in about five minutes." Naruto left walking up to the balcony to wait with the other genin. Sakura followed after offering a 'good luck.'

Turning to face his opponent Sasuke studied him. Yoroi was easily Sasuke senior by several years; he also seemed to be more of a close range fighter, _'better keep my distance with him. Shouldn't use anything to fancy but I should try and end this quickly.' _

"Hajime!"

With that announcement Sasuke began to run through hand seals. "_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"_ Letting loose five small fireballs, that Yoroi was able to easily dodge, Sasuke began to prepare his next jutsu.

"Is that all you got brat." Yoroi spoke after dodging the last fire ball, but when turning around he found his opponent gone. "Where the hell did he go?" Looking around the room Yoroi couldn't find his opponent, or at least that was until he was pulled underground.

"_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_, useful against weak opponents like you." Sasuke was announced the winner, after which he left released Yoroi and walked back up to meet his teammates and Sensei.

"Good job Sasuke." Kakashi curved his eye in to an upside down 'U.' "So what happened in the forest?"

"I decapitated a giant ass Snake." Naruto seemed to be focusing on the match.

"I was almost strangled to death." Sakura also seemed to be focusing on the match.

"I killed someone." Sasuke was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"…I hope none of you have to see a psychiatrist." An anime styled sweat drop formed on the back of Kakashi's head.

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzamaki Naruto

"Wahoo looks like an easy win for us aye Akumaru!" The small pup on Kiba's head yipped in response.

"Naruto kick his ass in less than three minutes and I'll buy you three bowls of Ramen." Sakura had a tick growing above her right eye.

"R-really Sakura-chan?" Naruto eyed the girl as she slowly shook her head in a positive way. With that Naruto was down in the ring faster than you can say 'dattebayo.'

"What are you so happy about? Oh I get it you really think that you can beat me in under three minutes, ha-ha that's a good one me lose to the dope, hahaha." Up in the balcony two genin where getting very angry, though you couldn't tell with one of them.

"Oh I don't think-" mist started to roll in almost seemingly from nowhere, "I know." With that the mist became so thick that Kiba could not even see his hand in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter how thick you make this fog I can still smell yo-urgh" Kiba was kneed in the stomach.

"Smell away dog-breath! Not even that will save you!" Off in the distance you could here a blade being drawn. "Do you want to know why? Well even if you don't I'll tell you…" Kiba could feel Naruto's breath on his ear. "Because little dog-boy not even your sense of smell can tell you exactly what I'm up to." And just like that he was gone again. Only for his voice to reappear again almost seconds later. "Kiba did you know that there are eight vital points located on the human body? Throat, spinal column, lungs, live, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, Kidney, and last but not least the heart. You know with so many choices I-I sometimes have a hard time choosing which one to strike, heh-heh-hehehehehe!" Each word was laced with KI; it was like the words almost reeked of the stuff, and if Kiba had been a weaker man he would have lost his lunch.

But what Naruto said next was what scared everyone, but three, the most. "It's over." The mist began to disperse and everyone, but three, figured they would find a bloody and broken mess, but what they saw was far from that. Kiba was perfectly fine except for the fact that he was unconscious, but otherwise fine. The blade that Naruto had drawn was a simple kodachi that he kept hidden in the sleeve that wasn't occupied by his stiletto. "Huh tree minutes exactly." With that said Naruto made is way back up to the stand, to have his hair ruffled by Sakura, a slight smile from Sasuke, and a pat on the back from Kakashi.

"Man I guess Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that he was learning from a Nukenin from Kiri." Shikamaru watched the blond haired boy as he tried to fight off Sakura's hand. "Kinda makes you wonder how much Sakura has learned seeing what both Sasuke and Naruto can do."

"Yeah I sure feel sorry for who ever gets paired with Sakura." Choji could only agree with Shikamaru. "What do you think Ino...Ino what is it?" Ino was pointing towards the screen which read.

Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura.

"Wow Ino, been nice knowing you." Shikamaru watched as Ino made the painfully long trip from the balcony to the arena. Only to come face to face with Sakura who had been down there since the match was called. "What took you Ino?"

"Shut up forehead-girl!"

"Ino, Ino, Ino. Haven't you grown up yet? I no longer care about Sasuke, well at least in that way, so you can stop fighting me for him it gets so annoying after a while." Sakura felt like crap on the inside after saying that but it had to be done.

"So who are you after then Naruto?" Ino spoke his name almost mockingly.

"Pfft no I see Naruto as that cute little brother who I love to death. Even if he sometimes annoys the hell out of me."

Up in the stands Naruto looked down at the match, "Not like I would go out with an old hag like you!"

"And I will be dealing with him after this match is over." Another tick started to develop over Sakura's right eye.

"Sasuke will you hide me?" Naruto had turned to Sasuke his life line in these types of situations.

"…No, you made your bed now lay in it."

"_Nii-teme_," Sasuke could only roll his eyes.

Back in the Arena the match had started with Ino quickly and some how easily capturing Sakura in her freshly cut hair. "Not so tough now are you Sakura? _Shintenshin no Jutsu_" And with that Ino's body went limp and Sakura's turned into mud.

"_Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu_ Perfect for decoys." Sakura slowly emerged from the ground, and was declared the winner. She now had to deal with an annoying little brother figure.

* * *

Some where in Rice country in a secret lab, "Kisho-Sama subject AX-001, it's waking up."

"What that can't be right! For that to happen Orochimaru-Sama would have to of been killed. Show me." Rushing of the correct room the two doctors began to make preparations.

* * *

…Holy Shitness this chapter is 5139 words long…I'm tiered. Anyways yeah onto explanations.

Naruto-Kinda a potty mouth, (modeled after myself a little bit…curse words are fun what can I say.) Anyways yes he dropped his crush and now shares a brotherly/sisterly like bond with his teammates.

Sasuke-Still a little cold but as you can see he makes joke every once and a while.

Sakura-Basically she grew up.

Orochimaru-Is he really dead!! Pfft like I would tell you guys that (Not even 44-dd knows.)

AX-001-Like I would tell you.

The scene with the Suna genin and Konohamaru was just to introduce everyone's new look.

Tsumoujo-(Mine)- roughly Icy Death (this has nothing to do with bleach the blade just so happens to have a name.) Anyways it is a Macuahuitl (Warning brief history lesson) The macuahuitl a type of macana, was a common weapon used by the Aztec military forces and other cultures of central Mexico, that was noted during the 16th century Spanish conquest of the region. According to one source, the macuahuitl was 3 to 4 feet (0.91 to 1.2 m) long, and three inches (80 mm) broad, with a groove along either edge, into which sharp-edged pieces of flint or obsidian were inserted, and firmly fixed with some adhesive compound, probably rubber or chicle. The rows of obsidian blades were sometimes discontinuous, leaving gaps along the side while at other times the rows were set close together and formed a single edge.

The macuahuitl was made with either one-handed or two-handed grips as well as in rectangular, ovoid, or pointed forms. The two-handed macuahuitl has been described "as tall as a man"

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu-Earth Style: Inner decapitation

Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu-Earth Clone

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Yeah so read review. Go check out 44-dd. And oh yeah a big thanks to **Rusty** (a reviewer) you made my day that was a very nice review and it made me smile.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan?

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning talking or name of jutsu in use."**

'_Thinking'_

'_**Demon thinking/summoning thinking.'**_

I have decided what the pairings will be. Sasuke's won't be reviled till later but you will get a sneak peak of Sakura's and Naruto's in this chapter…Happy reading!

**The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul**

**Training and Finals…Wait I didn't get to study!**

"Alright Naruto I want you to walk out onto the center of the river and meditate." Naruto after taking a few steps plummeted to the bottom, coming up a few seconds latter gasping for air. Opening his eyes Zabuza was surprised with what he saw, "Well that's not exactly what I wanted you to do, so try again." This happened several times. "Okay why has your control been shot to hell?"

"Um." Naruto thinking about the last few days could only remember one incident that might have had something to do with his control being shot to hell. "Well in the forest this really strange Nin attacked us, and he used this weird jutsu on my seal."

"(Sigh) okay lift up your shirt and concentrate your chakra." Zabuza had only seen the seal once or twice but the second the seal had appeared Zabuza knew something was off. "Hmm well I'm no expert but from what little I know an odd number over an even number is bad." Lightly brushing his hand over the seal Zabuza started to think out loud, "(Sigh) looks like we'll have to go see the Hokage about this."

(With the Hokage.)

"I'd know this handy work from anywhere." Taking a puff of his pipe Sarutobi told Naruto that he could put his shirt back on. "Yes this is the work of my Ex-Student Orochimaru. Sadly the only one I know of that could remove this seal is Jiraiya…Naruto what's wrong." Naruto was staring at the Hokage dumbly with his mouth wide open. "S-sasuke killed the Nin that attacked us."

"Naruto are you sure." The Sandaime had almost lost his pipe. This was big a genin killing a Sanin, yes this was big. "Hmm very well then I will need to speak with Sasuke later. But for now I believe Jiraiya may be visiting one of the near by hot springs. So I suggest you two go check out the nearest one."

(Hot Springs)

"Did you hear that?" Naruto and Zabuza where standing outside one of the hot springs in Konoha.

"Yeah it came from that tree." And sure enough there he was in all his glory, Jiraiya the Toad Sanin.

"Hey Ero-teme, I need your help so get out of that tree and help me!" Naruto was never known for tact.

Jiraiya watched, crestfallen, as the girls in the hot spring began to cover themselves up and run out of the spring. He would have cried if he hadn't remembered the voice, and he would have yelled at the kid to, but his, most likely sensei, was standing behind the brat and that sensei just so happened to look like Mamochi Zabuza. Jumping down from the tree Jiraiya landed in front of Naruto, well more of towering over him, "What do you want kid."

"Fix this." Naruto had lifted up his shirt and started to concentrate on his chakra.

'_So this is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, huh sorta impressive.' _Inspecting the seal Jiraiya started to inform Naruto of what the seal was, "this is a _Gogyo Fuin _most likely the work of Orochimaru. _Gogyo Kaiin!" _Slamming his blue flaming fingers into Naruto's gut Jiraiya undid the effects of the Gogyo Fuin. "Fixed, so leave…now."

"Ch, don't have to tell me twice Ero-teme." With that Naruto and Zabuza had left.

"Well he has certainly turned out interesting." Glancing back towards the bathhouse Jiraiya let out a sigh. "Well I guess now is as good as ever to go speak with the old man."

(Back with Zabuza and Naruto.)

"From what you've told me about you opponent, he is a close range fighter." Reaching into his pocket Zabuza started to look for something. "So that means you are going to have to increase your long range attacks," pulling out the object from his pocket Zabuza reviled to be a piece of paper. "But first let's find out what your element affinity is." Handing the paper over Zabuza watched as Naruto channeled chakra into it, as it turned slightly soggy. "So this is why you perform suiton jutsus so easily."

"Alright Naruto, I want you to perform _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu _with only the moister from the air." The look on Naruto's face was priceless. "I see that you don't understand, so sit down, shut up, and listen. Okay having a Water type affinity is common, in fact it's so common that most people don't even try to expand their knowledge on Suiton Jutsus, and that mean very few people care to master their water affinity, but that's their lose. Water manipulation can be very handy, as you saw with Haku who was born with a Kekkei Genkai that allowed her to completely control her Water, even went as far as to let her turn it into Ice."

"Wait will I be able to make all those Ice mirrors, and Ice sebon?"

"Make ice maybe, mirrors no. Those Mirrors where only usable by those of Haku's clan. But making ice is as simple as combining wind manipulation and water manipulation."

"So wait I can have two Chakra Affinities?"

"No you only have one affinity, but you can manipulate other elements." Naruto's look was of complete confusion. "Okay let's take Kakashi for and example, his Chakra Affinity is lightning, but he can also use fuuton, suiton, donton, and katon. Though the reason that he can branch out so widely is the fact that he has the Sharingan, which allows him to copy and use the jutsu no matter what Nature it is. But for someone without the Sharingan branching out so widely will almost be impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Learning the complete opposite of your affinity is almost impossible if not completely impossible. For Suiton it's Donton that will give you trouble, but something like a Fuuton jutsu should come easily. And now I want you to perform Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu with just the moisture in the air."

* * *

"Wow practice is kinda boring without a crazed Jounin throwing kunai at me." Sakura was at her usual training area, but without Anko, exam proctors where not allowed to interfere with the participating genin. "Even with all this training I still fill useless." Every night Sakura had been having the same nightmare, it was of Naruto falling and she wasn't fast enough to catch him. For several nights now she had seen the boy, which she had come to see as a little brother, have his head smashed open and his brain decorating the forest floor. Deciding that she had enough training Sakura took off toward the village.

"Wow I have absolutely nothing to do." Sakura had been walking around the village for about thirty minutes now with nothing to do. _'Who would have thought that team seven would become part of my life.'_ Walking up towards the Hospital, Sakura noticed the '_iryō-nin _training' sign, _'well Kakashi-sensei did say that I have perfect Chakra control. It would give me something to do as well.' _With that Sakura went inside the hospital.

"Excuse me miss, where can I sign up for the Iryo training?"

"Ah right here." Handing Sakura the clip board, the receptionist smiled as Sakura started to fill out her name. "You know it's rare to see someone your age interested in Iryo training. Let me guess someone on your team was badly injured and you feel like you could have done something more to help, right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Sakura was wearing a smile, a habit that she had picked up from Naruto.

"These kinda things happen all the time, but usually it's with the more experienced ninja. Alright the training will start at eight AM and end at ten AM." Taking the clip board from Sakura the nurse reached under her desk and handed Sakura a set of clothes. "Okay now this is your uniform, let me know if it's too big. Being a ninja we don't expect you to show up every day, but it's always nice to have an extra set of hands."

"Do you mind if I start today." Desperate to do something Sakura was open for almost anything.

"Well we do happen to have one particular stubborn patient. His room number is _36_ if you could just check up on him and make sure he isn't doing anything to dangerous."

Entering the room Sakura expected to see some sick patient who was just trying to get out of bed, but what she got was a bowl cut, freakishly large eyebrows, wounded ninja who was doing one handed push ups. "While I do admire your determination, in this state you will do more harm than good." Then a look of realization came over Sakura, "Oh wait I know you, you're that freakishly strong guy who beat the crap out of that Suna-nin, oh um your name is…Lee right?"

Lee was blushing. "Yes and you're Sakura correct? Um would you go out with me?" Getting into a semi-nice guy pose Lee made a very bold statement. "I'll protect you with my life."

"Well that is very sweet but at the moment I don't think you're in any shape to go on a date, but tell you what. Take it easy until you're healthy and that date is yours." Giving Lee a true and honest smile Sakura helped the blushing boy back into bed. (One pairing hint down, one to go.)

* * *

'_You are not even worth killing, otouto you're pathetic. If you want to kill me settle for hating me. Hate me and live, like the coward you are! Cling to life without honor! And some day when you have the same eyes as I, you will find me again.' _Those words had been surfacing in Sasuke's mind lately, could he really kill Naruto just so he could take revenge? Sasuke was even beginning to see the blond boy as a little brother.

Madara had already told him know that his Mangekyo was not permanent; he was more of borrowing it for the time being. On top of that the Mangekyo that he was 'borrowing' wasn't even half the strength of a real Mangekyo. That Kusa-nin that he killed was most likely a fluke; if he hadn't had that rush of emotion when he used Tsukuyomi than they would all surely be dead.

"Given the day off and I can't even relax." It was true Sasuke was stressed beyond belief, and his upcoming fight with the Suna-nin wasn't helping him. "He's more likely a long-range fighter, but then again from what I saw in the exams they're all long-range fighters. I'll defiantly have to be careful with this one I mean with his-" Just then Sasuke was alerted by a knock on his door. And when he answered it he got the shock of his life. "Hokage-sama, uh is there something that you need?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun I merely came to ask a few questions and to give you this." Dropping a large sack of money into Sasuke's hands the aged man smiled at the boy, "that is your share of the reward money for Orochimaru's head. The rest of it was given to Sakura and Naruto."

Sasuke could only think of one thing to say at this time. "Huh?" Intelligent no?

"Hehe well before I start how about inviting me in and maybe a cup of tea, if you have some to spare?" Chuckling as he watched the boy run off into the kitchen Sarutobi made himself comfortable in Sasuke's dining room.

After Sasuke came back with two cups of green tea the Hokage started to spin his tale. "Sasuke I believe that you are unaware of just who you killed in that forest, so let me start this by saying you are lucky to be alive. That Kusa-nin that you killed was really my ex-student Orochimaru." The look on Sasuke's face was beyond priceless. "Sasuke both you and I know that no ordinary genin could have even scratched Orochimaru let alone kill him so would you like to fill me in on the details." So with that Sasuke shared his life with the Hokage, starting with the event in wave to current times.

"I see so can Madara talk to you freely?" The Hokage had finished his tea long ago and now the cup set off to the side forgotten, along with his hat and pipe.

"No or at least I don't think so, he only contacts me when I'm in extreme emotional stress." Sasuke hadn't even gotten to take as much as a sip of his tea.

"Hmm well Sasuke I believe that I have wasted enough of you time and generosity." Standing up the elderly man stretched his limbs before putting his hat on and his pipe in his mouth. Just before he left the Hokage turned around and faced Sasuke. "Good luck with the exams, I look forward to presenting you and the rest of team seven with their vests."

Walking out the door the Hokage made a few turns here and there only to stop in a dead end alley way. Making sure he was alone the Hokage bite his thumb and ran through a few hand seals, after slamming his hand on the ground there was a small puff of smoke, which dispersed to reveal a small black fur weasel. Pulling a scroll out from his robes Sarutobi handed it to the small black animal. "Take this to Itachi. Make sure no one see's it but Itachi." Taking the scroll the weasel disappeared in a flash of smoke. "I hope it gets there in time for I feel a cold wind coming." Pulling his robe closer the Hokage started the long walk back to his office.

* * *

(A public bar somewhere north of Konoha.)

If Itachi had been less of a Ninja he would have been startle by the small creature that was crawling up his leg. But he knew that there was only one animal in the world, brave enough to do this. Standing up Itachi started to make his way to the bathroom only to be stopped by Kisame. "Where are you going?"

"Where in a bar, how many things could I possibly do?" Itachi looked at the fish man with a slightly crooked eyebrow.

Kisame knowing that Itachi wasn't a drinker turned back to his sake, "Right dumb question."

Locking the door to the bathroom Itachi read the letter, afterwards burning it. "So Konoha has need of me again, I wonder how Kisame will take the news?" Walking up to Kisame Itachi informed him of his new plans.

"So you're leaving the Akatsuki eh?" Taking one last chug of his sake Kisame slammed the bottle back on the table. "Well then…so am I. This organization has been nothing but boring mission after boring mission and I'm tiered of it. Besides I've heard that an old student of mine is in Konoha."

"Very well then we should arrive in Konoha just in time for the Chunin exam finals." With that the two ex-Akatsuki members took off their robes and hats, as well as storing their rings into safe places, and made their way south.

* * *

(Chunin exam finals day)

"And now I ask that the all the Chunin hopeful, except Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Neji, please leave the arena and head toward the waiting area." Genma watched as the two combatants got ready. "Okay this is a no bars hold match and it only stops when I say so, or when one of the fighters is unable to continue or dead. Hajime!"

Sakura wasted no time pulling out three kunai, each one carrying an explosive tag. Launching them at her opponent Sakura watched as he performed what he called a _Kaiten _to deflect each of the exploding kunai_. _"I'm surprised that someone like you could force me to use my Kaiten this early."

"(Snort) Don't be pretty boy," performing two hand seals, Sakura looked Neji dead in the eye, "Cause' that won't be your only surprise to day."

Neji was soon surrounded by a swirl of leafs. "A genjutsu of that Caliber won't affect me." He easily dispelled the jutsu before it had even begun. "Hiding won't help you either, or have you forgotten my Byakugan." Neji had barley anytime to react when a hand, cover in a green glow, emerged from the ground, the rest of Sakura soon followed.

"No I didn't forget, but let me tell you something," Neji was grabbed from behind, "you talk way too much."

(Up in the stands.)

"Ne Sasuke, do you know what jutsu Sakura is using?" Naruto watching the match in boredom, was picking his nose with his pinky.

"No I've never seen her use it before, must be new." Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "You shouldn't pick your nose Naruto."

"If you disapprove of it so much than make me stop, teme."

"I won't have to once Sakura gets up here." Sasuke had won the battle but not the war.

(Sakura's fight.)

"Give up Pretty boy; I've severed the tendons in your right arm and leg. You're in no shape to continue so give up." What Sakura had said was true Neji could no longer move his right arm or leg, and it was all because he couldn't break out of that clone's hold fast enough. "No I will never surrender to you." Dropping into the _Jūken _stance Neji got ready for the pink haired girls next attack. _'All I need is one good strike to the heart and this match is mine.' _

"Do you really think Genjutsu and Taijutsu is all I got?" After a few hand signs Sakura plunged her hands into the ground pulling out a large, bolder sized piece of earth. "_Doton: Doryū Dango_." Neji watched as the skinny girl rolled the large dumpling shaped bolder towards him. _'Kaiten it's my last hope!'_ Performing the strongest Kaiten he could manage at the moment, Neji prayed that it would be enough. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop the jutsu, but fortunately it was enough to keep him from being flattened.

Neji lay on the ground temporarily paralyzed, apparently trying to use a one armed, one legged Kaiten wasn't that smart, and he had forced too much chakra through his working arm and leg's Tenketsu's. Sakura after being declared the winner had walked over to the immobile Neji, with a smile on her face. "That was a nice match."

"What do you mean? I couldn't even lay a scratch on you." He looked up at the smiling girl with confusion in his eyes.

"Well yeah I won but that was only because you specialize." Sakura continued to smile down at the boy. "You see someone like you who only specializes in one field will hardly ever be able to beat someone, like me, who trains equally in everything. I'll let you ponder on those words for now, because my 'Naruto-and-Sasuke-are-doing-something-stupid' senses are tingling."

And she was right. Naruto was sitting on the chest of the brunet haired boy. "Naruto get off me." The small boy didn't weight that much, but given the fact that he had a hundred pound blade tied to his back made things a little difficult. "Not until you apologize!"

"(Sigh) what happened this time?" The two just took notice of their pink haired teammate.

"Sakura-nee, Sasuke called me disgusting!" Naruto looked very much like a kicked puppy.

"I did nothing of the sort; I merely said that picking your nose was a disgusting habit." Glaring at the boy, who occupied his chest area, Sasuke turned to Sakura, "help me!"

"Well I don't know what's in it for me?" Sakura was working an angle.

"Argh I'll give you my half of Orochimaru's bounty money! Just get him off me." With that said the pink haired girl had, somehow easily, picked up the blond haired boy and set him next to Sasuke. Said blond haired boy merely stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Come on there's someone I want you two to meet." Pulling both of her teammates up Sakura took off towards the stands. "Now where is he? Oh wait I see him." Not only had Sakura found who she was looking for but she had also found Kakashi, Zabuza, Gai, Ino, and Choji. "Lee these are my teammates. Teammates this is Lee."

"Hn," Sasuke has such a way with words.

"Howdy!" It took a second for Naruto to notice the eyebrows, the hair, and the jumpsuit. But when he did Sakura had already covered his mouth before he could say anything about them. "Naruto isn't it time for your match to start?"

"Holy shit, your right thanks Sakura-nee!" Everyone watched as he took off toward the stadium. But only a few noticed as Sasuke started to leave, and only Sakura asked him where he was going. "I'm going to go find the vendor that sold Naruto candy and then castrate them or if they don't have the necessary parts for that than I'll de-breast them." Another thing Team Seven had discovered about Naruto, he was normally hyper, but if given candy he could make your life hell.

* * *

"You know you kinda remind me of a mummy." Naruto was trying to make small talk with his opponent, who looked to Genma for help.

Genma had almost slapped his forehead at the stupidity. "Alright that's enough of the small talk, Hajime!" Dosu was off charging Naruto head on, with his amplifier arm pulled back ready to strike. Naruto on the other hand just stood there with a smile on his face. And although he should have, Dosu paid no heed to the smile. So when Dosu hit Naruto square in the face the last thing he had expected to happen, happened. 'Naruto burst into water which than froze over Dosu's gauntlet. "What the hell is this?!"

"That would be my experimental jutsu, _Aisubaku bunshin. _For the most part they are just like Mizu bunshin but instead of just dispelling in to water they explode sending water everywhere then the water freeze's, and it's all thanks to my suiton affinity combined with fuuton manipulation!" Naruto's face went to excitement to sadness. "But sadly like I said it is still experimental, I'm currently trying to make the clone explode with more oomph so that more water will get on the opponent thus causing them to freeze even more."

(Up in the stands with two clocked shinobi)

"Kisame what are you doing?" Itachi watched his partner as he scribbled something down on a note pad.

"Itachi that kid is a genius! I've never seen anyone use their suiton affinity quiet like that." After putting his pad away Kisame more of spoke to his self than anyone in particular, though quiet a few heard him. "That kid could become the next Suiton master."

(Back with the fight)

"That gauntlet-thingy kinda takes away the fun of my Justus" Dosu, after listening to Naruto's speech, had merely flicked his amplifier which than let out its sound waves easily cracking the ice that was covering it previously. "I mean you're like the worst guy that I could have been paired up against!" This was true, no matter what suiton jutsu Naruto sent at Dosu, his amplifier always destroyed it before it got to close.

"Well than why don't you just give up?" Worst possible thing he could have said.

"Give up? GIVE UP!" Drawing Tsumoujo Naruto slammed the blade mere inches away from Dosu's right foot. "I'll show you who should give up!" And just like that Dosu was put on the defense, or as close to defense as one can get when faced with a giant ass sword which I will admit looks a tad bit like running for your life. But soon Dosu had ducked under one of the swipes and had landed a direct hit on Naruto, who after a bit of stumbling fell to his knee's and after some dry heaving stood back up, though he was a bit shaky. "Heh any second now I'll collapse I can feel it, but I'm not going down alone."

(Up in the stands)

"Well shit." Zabuza's full attention was on the match though that was broken when Kakashi asked him what the matter was. "Well you see around the halfway point during the month of training, Naruto was making leaps and bounds in his affinity training so I told him to create two Suiton jutsu and you've already seen one." Zabuza started to look nervous.

"Well Aisubaku bunshin was actually the second jutsu that he had created and although it is incomplete you saw how effective it was. Now the first jutsu that he had created he created it without my super vision, that was a bad call. I had guessed it would be some little thing that he had created in his spare time, but what he had done was spend six sleepless nights studying and practicing. So when he used it on me in battle you could say I was a little surprised when the damn thing nearly took my arm off, and landed Naruto in the hospital."

"Wait that's why he was in the hospital?" Sakura stared at Zabuza in almost disbelief. "Your trying to tell me that one jutsu completely drained Naruto of all his chakra, gave him sever chakra burns, and put him in a mini-coma?"

"Yep, it's an A-rank borderline S-rank jutsu. Better watch or you'll miss it." With that everyone who was in hearing range of that conversation put their complete focus on the match.

(Back with the fight)

"Get ready for my ultimate jutsu." Twenty hand signs later Naruto held his hand almost exactly the way Gaara held his when using his jutsu's. _"Suiton: Kouasshuku!" _And just like that Dosu was trapped in a sphere of water. Naruto was slowly starting to make a fist and while at first you couldn't see any difference the purpose of this became clear when Dosu amplifier was starting crumple under the pressure.

"I'm gonna guess that you get the purpose of this jutsu." Dosu was starting to black out, not only was his lungs screaming for air, but his eyes felt like they where about to pop out of his head. When he lost consciousness, was when Naruto had dropped the jutsu. "Fortunately for you I don't have the chakra capacity to completely crush you." With that Naruto blacked out.

After checking both ninja's pulses Genma confirmed the out come of the match, "A double knock out, neither combatant will continue onwards!" Cheers and applause where heard throughout the stadium, congratulating both fighters on an amazing fight.

(Up in the stands)

"Everybody seemed to enjoy that fight." Sakura watched as everyone in the stadium had stood up and applauded Naruto and Dosu. "Well I guess we should go check up on Naruto." Taking off towards the medical tent Sakura didn't have to look behind her to know that someone other that Sasuke was following her. "What are you doing Ino?" Sakura waited for her friend to catch up to her, while Sasuke continued on ahead.

"Well I um wanted to check up on Naruto." You could see the blush on her face from a mile away.

"Oh my gosh, Ino do you like Naruto?" Sakura was completely faking the surprise in her voice; she had seen Ino watching Naruto's every move. "Aw isn't that cute. Wait until I tell Naruto."

"No wait you can't! You wouldn't would you." Ino was getting redder by the second.

"Ino Naruto is a blunt as a board so if you don't tell him exactly what you're thinking he won't know it. And on top of that the other day, in the hospital, he asked me what type of flowers you liked. So he most likely likes you to."

"Wait he sent me those roses?" The roses had been beautiful, and the little boy who had delivered them had said they where from a secret admirer.

"Yep so it's settled than I'll tell him when he wakes up and then you two can go on a date." Sakura was smiling at her blushing friend. As they entered the tent they passed Sasuke, "Hey is he awake."

"No," A small tick had developed over Sasuke's eye, and he was wearing that weird smile of his.

"Well I guess there is no point in-" Ino was interrupted by Sakura who watched as Sasuke left the tent. "He's lying. Sasuke is a horrible liar." Entering the tent Sakura walked up to the 'sleeping' blonde boy. He look asleep, a peaceful face, and steady breathing, either he was asleep or a really good faker. But Sakura ignored that as she quickly untied his kimono, and started to lightly run her hands over his exposed stomach, no reaction. "Hm well I guess we'll just have to go to the extreme." Removing his shoes Sakura started to tickle his feet.

"HeheHAHAHAHA, S-sakura-nee I'm awake I'm awake. St-stop tickling me!" Naruto was having a hard time controlling his giggles.

"Not until you apologize." Sakura sure was relentless.

"I'-haha-m sor-haha-ry!" Naruto was catching his breath when he noticed Ino, afterward he turned beat red. "I-ino-chan I didn't know you where there."

Smiling to herself Sakura patted Naruto's head. "Well talk later otouto. You two have fun now." And just like that she was gone in a puff of smoke leaving Ino and Naruto alone.

* * *

"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Kankuro please come down to the arena." Waiting for both fighters to get ready Genma started the match "Hajime!"

Sasuke was quick to charge his opponent head on, catching a surprised Kankuro in an uppercut, following up with three quick jabs to the abdomen Sasuke backed away when he noticed that 'Kankuro's' skin felt very much porcelain. "So using the same tactics as in the preliminaries huh? Well let's see if your doll can stand up to this _Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" _The giant ball of fire had set not only Karasu on fire but the wrapping's, that more than likely held Kankuro, on fire as well.

"No way it's that easy." Sasuke watched as the fire cleared, leaving a slightly burnt Karasu behind. "Well there's the puppet but where did the puppeteer get to?" Sasuke's question would have to remain unanswered, Karasu had started to attack. After a few minutes of dodging Sasuke was begging to get irritated. "No point in fighting the puppet, but just how do I find his controller?" But that's when it his Sasuke _'of course he's using chakra strings! Why didn't I remember that until just now? Naruto must be rubbing off on me.' _

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke followed the strings, with his just his eyes, until he found a spot on the wall that was covered in a weak genjutsu. Quickly wrapping an explosive tag on the hilt of a kunai Sasuke, threw it up towards the hiding Kankuro.

The kunai had exploded right in front of Kankuro causing him to lose focus and fall from the wall, only to be caught by Sasuke, who from there forced Kankuro to surrender.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!" After a few seconds passed Genma realized that something was wrong. "Wait a second…Genjutsu the crowd was put to sleep with genjutsu?" Just than an explosion went off that shook the entire stadium. Genma watched as several Suna and Oto-nin had started to fight the Konoha-nin, and as the Hokage box was surrounded by a big purple box. And only one word came to mind when he and Sasuke became surrounded by Oto-nin, "Fuck."

* * *

I had originally planned to make this chapter much longer but I decided to cut it off seeing this as a good stopping point. Anyways let's get on with the translations.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu- Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill. By having Naruto perform such a hard Suiton attack with only using the moister in the air shows just how much Zabuza expects of Naruto.

Kaiten: Heavenly spin.

Juken_: _Gentle fist.

Iryo-nin: Medic-nin

Doton: Doryu Dango: Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling. Being able to lift and throw the bolder shows Sakura's perfect Chakra control.

Aisubaku bunshin no Jutsu: (Mine) Ice bomb clone-Like a Mizu bunshin the clone dispels into water however unlike the Mizu bunshin the clone explodes sending water everywhere afterwards the water freezes leaving whatever body part the water was covering frozen. Unfortunately this takes a lot of concentration due to the fact that Naruto has to combine Suiton and Fuuton manipulation; therefore it is hard to create more than one at a time. On top of this the jutsu is still in the developing stage so it isn't as effective as it should be.

Suiton: Kouasshuku: (Mine) Water release: High Pressure. Much like the Suirou no Jutsu but instead of leaving the victim to drown, Naruto slowly crushes them with pressure that he applies with chakra. The draw back is that it takes to much chakra to be very effective in battle, Naruto compromises for this by only attacking a certain part of the body "you could say I was a little surprised when the damn thing nearly took my arm off," But Naruto's better judgment is easily over ruled by the thrill of battle, "And just like that Dosu was trapped in a sphere of water." Naruto has been trainig since he first created it so he was able to work out some of the kinks, but Naruto still needs more training before this is an effective jutsu.

Karasu: Crow.

Read, review, and check out 44-dd's page, she has got some awesomeness stories.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

What if it had been Sasuke who meet Haku in the forest that day? Would Haku teach him to embrace his bonds instead of breaking them or when the time came would he still try and kill Naruto for the Mangekyo sharingan?

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning talking or name of jutsu in use."**

'_Thinking'_

'_**Demon thinking/summoning thinking.'**_

**The Meeting That Changed a Damned Soul**

****

Battles Begin

"What the hell was that?!" Ino had jumped out of her chair when an explosion rang throughout the medical wing of the stadium.

"Ino-chan, what's going on?" Naruto was sitting in his bed, already the chakra exhaustion was wearing off. "I don't know Naruto-kun, but it doesn't sound good."

Both teens attention was pulled to the bed that Dosu occupied. "That was the sound of the beginning of the end, for you village." This was the first sign of movement he had shown since the match.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto's eyes where as cold as steel. As he watched Dosu's every move.

"I mean that Suna has betrayed you, they are now comrades in arms with Oto. Both set on complete and total annihilation of your village." Dosu watched with his one eye as Ino drew a Kunai and Naruto made an attempt to stand. "I am not your opponent, I no longer serve Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Confusion was obviously written on Naruto's face. "Orochimaru's dead! My own teammate killed him!" Now standing, Naruto drew his stiletto, pointing it threateningly at Dosu.

"Ha do you really believe that Orochimaru could be killed so easily?" Dosu began to rise out of his bed, preparing his self for anything. "Orochimaru is the Grand Constructer of this invasion. As we speak hostile forces bring themselves closer to our position. So unless you want to waste time I suggest you start running….to late."

"NARUTO!" There was a flash of steel and a spray of blood, the man who had attacked Naruto lay dead, his jugular slit. Ino didn't have any time to react when Naruto grabbed her wrist and made a dash for the door only to find the path blocked by more Oto-nin. They were both taken by complete surprise when kunai where held up against their throats.

"Drop the blade kid. This fight is over."

* * *

"Sasuke good work but now I have a new assignment for you." Drawing a scroll from his vest Genma pushed chakra into it, forcing it to reveal its contents. Taking the chunin vest Genma tossed it to Sasuke. "You're now a chunin commander, and I have your first assignment. Gather a team of three and track down the Suna siblings. Your target is Gaara disable him if you can, kill him if you can't." Taking out another Suna-nin, Genma turned back to Sasuke, "good luck."

Nodding Sasuke took off for the stadium seats. Upon arriving Sasuke was barley able to avoid a flying Oto-nin, curtsey of Kakashi. "Sasuke be more careful." Snapping his opponent's neck Kakashi turned to his student. "What is it?"

"Genma has instructed me and two others to find Gaara." Looking around Sasuke noticed that a certain someone was missing. "Where's Sakura?"

"She headed for the medical tent to find Naruto and Ino." Easily slitting the throat of a random Oto-nin Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye as Sasuke took off for the medical tent.

* * *

"What about Dosu?" An unknown Oto-nin was conversing with the team leader.

"Orochimaru-sama told us to dispose of him once we kill the Kyuubi kid." Keeping his attention of his two captives the leader hadn't known that Dosu was listening to every word. Walking over to Ino the leader grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Kill the boy, but leave the girl alive." Smiling lecherously the man turned to his subordinates, "after all why waste such a beautiful thing." Chuckles could be heard throughout the room.

"You bastard if you lay a single hand on her I'll-" Naruto was silenced when a hand made it across his face.

"You'll what?" Pulling out a Kunai the man smiled at Naruto, and started laughing. "You'll be dead what could you possibly do to me?" Suddenly his laughing was replaced by a gasp of pain. "You can tell Orochimaru that I quit." With all eyes focused on the leader Dosu was easily able to run his Kunai through the man's spine. Digging the Kunai in deeper and then giving it a good twist and a yank, Dosu easily and effectively ended the man's life.

"Why you dirty little traitor!" But what happened next surprised everyone in the room dropping his Kunai to the ground Dosu got on his knees, laid his head on the ground and placed his hands behind his head. "What the hell do yo-" the Nin was silenced when a Kunai pierced his skull.

The same Nin that just had his skull skewered was the same one that was holding Naruto. Easily escaping the dead man's grip, Naruto picked up his Stiletto. With three quick slashes three men found themselves without a head. Ducking under a swipe Naruto turned to stab his opponent, only to find that the man was dead, his heart pierced by a kunai. "Man thought you would never show up Sakura-nee." Turning back to Ino Naruto found her staring at him, dumbstruck. "Ino-chan?"

"How did you guys get so strong?" Ino watched as Sakura came out of her genjutsu covered hiding spot. "You defeated those Oto-nin like they where nothing."

"Heh," Naruto went over to his bedside where he picked up Tsumoujo and strapped it onto his back. "We're not that strong, those guys where just incredibly weak."

"He's right, those Oto-nin where just extremely weak, possibly as low as genin but nothing higher than Chunin." Sakura walked over to where Dosu was sitting on the ground. "And what about you, what do you plan to do now."

Dosu sighed as he stood up. "I suppose that I will go to jail and be interrogated. Unless there is someone else who requires my assistance." Dosu watched as Naruto untied his headband and threw it at him. "What is this for?"

"I'm letting you borrow that, take Ino-chan to our sensei, Kakashi, and I'll put in a good word for you with the old man." Naruto watched as Dosu removed his Oto Hai-ate and replaced it with Naruto's. "I expect that back, by the way."

Walking over to the still stunned Ino Dosu paused in front on Naruto, offering him a slight bow. "Thank you." Repeating the action Naruto gave Dosu a simple smile. "No, thank you." Watching as Dosu took off with Ino Naruto turned to Sakura, "Where is Sasuke?"

"Last time I saw he was still fighting that Kankuro guy." Sakura walked over to the door opening it. "Well let's go see if we can find him."

"No need." Sasuke stood in the open door way. "I need your guys help."

* * *

With the Hokage and Orochimaru

"I knew it was too good to be true when I learned of your death Orochimaru." Sarutobi watched Orochimaru as he removed the Kakzakage robes. "Very perceptive old man, how did you know that I was still alive?"

"Call it a hunch." Sarutobi removed his robes reveling his battle uniform. "Tell me, Orochimaru, how did you survive?"

"That will just be my little secret for now." Running through some hand signs Orochimaru slammed his hands on the ground. "How about I reunite you with some of your old friends, sensei." Three coffins started to emerge, each one with a different label; First, Second and Fourth.

The First and the Second had already been completely summoned before Sarutobi realized what they where. "No I must stop the last one at all coast!" Drawing several Shuriken Sarutobi launched them at the last coffin, but not before using a Kage Shuriken jutsu. The shuriken covered coffin was stopped, much to the Sandaime's relief, now all he had to deal with where the Shodaime and the Nidaime. Yeah this would be as easy as a cakewalk.

"Sarutobi is that you?" Watching his student's eyes tear up the Shodai took that as a yes. "Some one must have used a Kinjutsu to bring us back from the dead."

"Yeah." Watching Sarutobi something dawned on the Nidaime. "Holy shit Hiruzen, you got old!" The elder Senju almost hung his head at his brother stupidity, though he had to agree with him.

"Enough of this!" Taking two Kunai with special tags, Orochimaru plunged them into the skulls of the two undead Hokages'. "So Sensei are you ready to fight your old friends?!" Expecting to see a tad bit of shock in his sensei's eyes Orochimaru was surprised when his sensei only smiled. "What are you smiling about?" But Orochimaru's question was answered in the form of a jutsu. **"Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu!" **Orochimaru was surprised when both of the previous Hokages where blown back a good distance. But he was even more surprised when he realized that there was someone standing next to Sarutobi. "Itachi! And Kisame!"

* * *

"So what we need to do is find that Gaara kid right?" Naruto, along with Sasuke and Sakura, was jumping from tree branch to tree branch; though Naruto was lagging a little, he was still healing from his fight earlier.

"Yeah." Stopping Sasuke bit his thumb and ran through a few hand signs; in the end he summoned Pakun. "Pakun I need your help finding someone." Pulling out a kunai Sasuke held it in front of Pakun's nose. "Argh get that thing away I can smell the poison from here!" Sasuke was shocked when the little pug pulled away. "Sorry, but did you find anything?"

Taking a few sniffs Pakun found where the strongest smell poison was coming from. "Alright there headed this way come on." Taking off again Sakura watched as Sasuke placed the Kunai back into his holster. "Sasuke don't you think that it would be wise to get ride of that? And where did you find that anyways?"

"I picked it off the ground after mine and Kankuro's fight. And I'm going to keep it because you never know when a spare kunai could come in handy." With that they continued on for a few moment of silence until Pakun spoke up. "Where being followed."

Coming to a stop the group watched as Pakun took a few sniffs. "Seven of them…I think." Looking over to Naruto Pakun noticed that he was leaning on the tree for support, and his breathing was pretty heavy as well. "Hey are you going to make it?" Naruto gave the pug a small smile; Sasuke and Sakura where to busy discussing their plan to notice.

"There is no way around it." Closing his eyes Sasuke massaged his temples. "One of us has to become a decoy." Sasuke snapped his eyes open when he heard Naruto say that he would do it. "No, look at you, look at your condition."

"Exactly, right now I'm just slowing you guy's down. So leave me here to deal with who ever is following us and I'll try and catch up." Just by looking at him Sasuke and Sakura could tell that his adrenalin had finally worn off, now the fatigue was starting to kick in.

"But Naru-" Sakura was unable to finish her sentence before Naruto interrupted her. "Listen we all know it's the only choice, and besides I don't think I could get my legs to move even if I wanted to." Deciding that Naruto was making the right decision, Sasuke watched as Sakura hugged him good bye. Swallowing his pride Sasuke walked over to Naruto and gave him a small hug, "Don't die… otouto."

Slowly breaking the embrace, Naruto gave him the biggest grin he could muster. "Same to you… Aniki." With that Sasuke, Sakura and Pakun took off.

* * *

Kisame stared his opponent down. Tobirama Senju, probably one of the greatest Suiton masters in all of the elemental countries, and he was fighting him. Kisame to a deep breath, this was going to take all of his concentration. Quickly running through some hand signs Kisame called out his attack. "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Kisame watched in shock as his dragon meet the Nidaime's dragon. _'How did he know what move I would use? Probably just a coincident.' _

Running through a new set of hand signs Kisame watched in amazement as the Nidaime copied him exactly. _'No he's not copying, he just knows suiton jutsu's so well that he can predict what I'm going to do just by watching my hand signs!'_ **"Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu!" **

This time Kisame wasn't surprised when his attack meet the Nidaime's attack. Deciding to make use of the obstruction of view that the two attacks made, Kisame unsheathed Samehada and charged. Finding Tobirama, Kisame dashed into action making a horizontal like cut. Kisame was a little disappointed when he realized his swing had hit. Watching as the now lifeless-undead Hokage fell to the ground, Kisame watched it. It seemed to be made out of some type of sand. "There is no way these guy's are at their full strength. I mean even a chunin should have been able to dodge that!" Turing around Kisame started to walk over to where Itachi was fighting the Shodaime. But he was forced to stop and dodge when an attack was called out. **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha"**

Kisame was barley able to get out of the way of the newly regenerated Nidaime. "Well shit, what does it take to kill you fuckers?!"

* * *

Itachi watched his opponent; so far the fight had been pretty uneventful. "Your moves lack the emotions of a human. You cannot win." Dodging another set of kicks and punches, Itachi was beginning to grow tired of the fight. Acting quickly Itachi ran through a set of hand signs **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu." **Breathing out a stream of fire Itachi watched as a tree branch sprung up and shielded Hashirama from the attack. "So this is the famous Mokuton Ability." Jumping up Itachi avoided a tree that had started to grow. Coming down and landing on a branch Itachi watched in slight amazement as entire forest came to life in a mere matter of seconds. But Itachi had no time to admire it as he was forced to avoid an attack. **"Mokuton: Konyari." **Dodging the fast moving root, Itachi was surprised when it curved towards his direction.

* * *

Sarutobi held the transformed Enma in his hands. Together they where fighting Orochimaru, who was countering there tag team efforts with Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi. "You should have killed him all those years ago Sarutobi. If you had we wouldn't have been put in this situation." Block more swipes from Orochimaru, Sarutobi knew that Enma wouldn't last much longer against the Sword of Legend.

Throwing Enma up into the air Sarutobi started to perform a jutsu. Catching Orochimaru surprise Sarutobi grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the face, **"Katon: Karyū Endan!" **Sarutobi caught Orochimaru in the full force of the attack. Ending the attack the Sandaime felt the substance on his hands, "Mud."

* * *

Whew well what did you think of that chapter? I have to say the fight between Itachi, Kisame, the Hokages, and Orochimaru is the single hardest thing I have ever tried to write. That took a lot of energy. Now I would also like to inform you all that this story will probably be quite long. And this story completely breaks away from canon story when Tsunade arrives.

By the way thanks again Rusty for being such a great Reviewer! And that Jutsu you gave me, freakin awsomeness. Also it gave me such a briliant idea (Which I will keep secret for now) when I read that! You my friend are just awsome.

Here is a list of the Jutsu that I used.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - **Water Dragon Projectile. Creates a serpentine dragon to attack the opponent. Offensive, Any Range, B-rank

**Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu -** Bullet. A Suiton technique where the user gathers a large amount of water in their mouth and then shots it out into a spherical projectile. Offensive, Any range, C-rank

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**- Exploding Water Shockwave. When Kisame use it, the area becomes a large wave that Kisame can ride on, making him more deadly. Second Hokage's version is more of a spiraling vortex of water which he then uses to crash on to the opponent. Offensive, Range (Depends on user.), A-Rank

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu - **Dragon Fire Technique. The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. Offensive, mid-range, C-rank

**Mokuton: Konyari**- Root Spear (Mine) a root shoots out of the ground with shocking speed and accuracy. Offensive, mid-range, C-rank

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi - **Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens. Orochimaru retrieves his Kusanagi by opening his mouth and extending a snake which then opens its mouth and produces the sword.

**Katon: Karyū Endan - **Fire Dragon Flame Missile. This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower. Offensive, Short to mid-range, B-rank

This Dark Orb Signing Out.


	7. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
